Company Brings Misery
by FaithIsTakingTheFirstStep
Summary: Sequel to Misery Loves Company. Spencer and Logan return to the institute to find things are very different. In the second installment Spencer deals with a new responsibility, new enemy, and temptation.
1. Part 1: All Good Things Come to an End

Hey everyone. Here is the much anticipated sequel to Misery Loves Company. If you're new to this story you'll want to go read the first installment of this series.

Anyway, so this picks up three years later and will focus mainly on the Phoenix Saga. X-Men Evolution didn't go into that chapter so I figured I would. So as always enjoy and please review.

_Chapter One Synopsis: Spencer and Logan return to the institute to find things are very different than they used to be. _

* * *

**Part 1**:

"Mam, I don't mean to be rude but you aren't dating that guy you walked in with, are you?" the waiter asked me as I sat in the diner booth waiting for Logan.

I smiled at him, "Why do you ask?"

"You just seem kinda young, and he looks like he could be at least thirty-five." The guy explained as he became red in the face.

I smiled at him again as I heard Logan coming. As Logan passed him to get to the other side of the booth the guy avoided eye contact and looked down at our table.

"Can I get you anything else?" he asked.

"The check." Logan told him.

"Yes sir." He stuttered before running off quickly.

"What's his deal?" Logan asked me.

_He just asked me if I was dating you. _I told him while smiling.

Our telepathic conversations had become a daily occurrence.

He grinned.

_You look like you could be thirty-five. _I told him raising my eyebrows.

A different waiter brought us the check.

_Wanna make a scene? _He asked me while grinning and raising one eyebrow.

I shrugged and smiled.

He motioned with his head towards the door. He got up and I followed. Before we made our way to the door I held his face and kissed him and on our way out he slipped his hand into my back jean pocket.

As I turned the corner outside the restaurant I looked through the window to see the waiter with his mouth wide open and broken dishes at his feet.

As we got to Logan's new Ford Mustang, in what other color but black, he burst out laughing.

I shook my head as I smiled at him. "Poor guy." I said.

He motioned as if he was brushing it away, "The worst they'll do is make him wash dishes."

I shrugged, "I guess."

Suddenly he sighed.

I reached over and rested my hand on his thigh.

"You read my mind?" he asked.

"I didn't have to." I told him.

I knew he was bummed about heading back to the institute.

The last two years Logan and I had spent traveling and spending time together. But we started the drive back to New York when Xavier had called last week. He wouldn't say what was going on but he did say he needed our help at the institute.

I knew Logan was sad for our vacation to end, but it couldn't last forever. And as much as I wanted to have fun on our last few days together, I couldn't help but wonder what was going on at the institute. I knew Scott and Jean were now teaching, and Ororo had moved back to Africa to be with her son.

"Hey," Logan said interrupting my thoughts.

I looked over at him, "Sorry, what?"

"I know what your thinking about." He told me.

"You read my thoughts?" I asked him.

He shook his head, "Didn't have to."

…

We arrived at the institute the next day around four in the afternoon. No one came out when we pulled up and Xavier wasn't in my head.

"Is this place quieter than it used to be?" I asked Logan as we walked up to the front door.

He took my hand and led us inside.

"Yeah." He said looking around the empty living room.

We made our way to Xavier's office and I was surprised we didn't see anyone in the hall.

"This is weird." I whispered to Logan.

He nodded before he knocked on the office door.

"Come in." Charles said.

We walked in and his eyes brightened when he saw us.

"Logan, Spencer. I'm glad you're here." He smiled.

"What's wrong Professor?" I asked him.

He looked down and held his hands together in his lap, I sat down in the spare chair while Logan choose to stand next to it.

"Something awful has happened." He started. "It's Jean," he said. "She's been possessed by the Phoenix."

Logan looked surprised which wasn't his usual. I of course didn't know who the Phoenix was. Logan quickly filled me in.

"The institute is falling apart." Charles told us.

"Most of the students have left because she has attacked the school, Scott can barely talk let alone lead the team, and I.. well I just don't know how I can help anyone. The Phoenix is so strong, she has over powered Jean already." He explained sadly.

"Just tell us what you need us to do Chuck." Logan told him.

"I'd like you to stay at the institute. You can both be teachers. I'm at a loss, and I can't lose the school too." He said.

"Of course we'll help Xavier, you can count on us." I told him.

"Thank you." He said giving me a small smile. "Please bring in your bags, make yourself at home, and take the largest room upstairs." He said.

I nodded as Logan led the way out.

"We have to stay here and help him." Logan told me in the hall as he leaned against the wall.

I nodded putting a hand on his shoulder.

"I can only imagine how Scott feels." I sighed.

"I know how I would feel," he said cupping my cheek with his hand.

I kissed him lightly.

Later after we brought the bags up to our room I changed into clean clothes and went to look for students. All the rooms I knocked on ended up empty. I came to Scott's room and knocked lightly. There was no answer. I opened the door slowly and peered in. The room was a mess. The bookcase was overturned, a lamp was lying on its side on the dresser, and a chair was lying on the ground near the door. I walked in a bit and looked around. The only thing I found was more mess, no Scott. When I tried the bathroom I found him. He was sitting in the tub, hunched over and asleep.

"Scott?" I whispered.

His head swung around as he woke up and his hand when to his battle glasses.

"Whoa," I said holding up my hands. "Don't shoot." I tried to joke with him.

He looked confused, "Spencer? You're back?" he asked.

I nodded, "Professor needed our help." I told him.

"Want some help getting out of that tub?" I asked him reaching out a hand. "No, I'm okay here." He said.

I frowned at him, "Are you alright Scott?" I asked.

He shrugged, "Sure, why not?" he asked.

"Because of Jean, and the Phoenix." I told him.

He frowned, "I wasn't thinking about that until you reminded me."

"Sorry," I sighed.

He stood up in the tub. "We need to go find her but Xavier says it's to dangerous." He said.

"It probably is." I told him as I followed him back out to his room.

"What are we supposed to do!" he yelled. "We can't just pretend we never knew her and say 'Oh well, guess the Phoenix got her.'" He yelled hysterically.

"Were going to try and help, Scott." I told him.

"That's what everyone says, and nothings being done." He yelled again.

Suddenly the door burst open. It was Logan.

"Spencer, you alright?" he asked.

I walked over to him and nodded.

"I'm fine, I was just trying to tell Scott that were going to do everything to try and help Jean."

He looked at Scott and nodded, "We'll try, kid. It's all anyone can do."

Scott just turned to face the window and ignored us.

"He didn't hurt you, did he?" Logan asked me in the hall.

I shook my head, "No, he isn't that unstable."

Logan shrugged, "He could be Spence, I know I would be."

"Were all just a little on edge." I told him.

Later that night I changed into my pajamas and crawled into bed with Logan. He was lying on his back and looked to already be sleeping. When I lifted the cover though, he opened one eye to look at me.

"Did Charles forget to turn on the heating it's freezing up here?" I shivered.

He flipped over to wrap his arms around me while my back rested against his chest. His skin was so warm.

"Goodnight." I told him.

He kissed the back of my neck and made a hmm sound.

The next morning I was with Charles when he called the missing students. Most of them were skeptical but agreed to come back to the institute now that there were new teachers. But there was one student he couldn't reach, Rogue.

"You don't know where she's staying?" I asked him.

He shook his head, "I suppose she's working somewhere, but she never told me where." He explained.

"Could Cerebro find her?" I asked as I stood with my arms crossed.

He nodded, "I can try."

I smiled. I went with Charles to the Danger room but he didn't want me to join him at the computer so I waited in the danger room's control room. He gave me an address a few minutes later. I went down to Scott's room. The door was wide open and he was sitting on the floor by the bed.

"Hey Scott," I said slowly I didn't want to set him off.

He just looked at me like a deer in the headlights.

"Most of the students are coming back." I told him with a smile.

He shrugged, "Is that suppose to make things how they were?"

I shrugged too, "It could. It could bring things back to normal."

He shook his head, "This place will never be the same without Jean."

I sat on his bed and put my hand on his shoulder, "I know Scott, but all we can do is try to make a little better. Don't you agree?" I asked.

He sighed and looked down again.

"I'm going to go talk to Rogue about coming back, do you want come with me?" I asked after a minute.

"No." he said.

"Okay," I nodded and got up. "Do you need anything?" I asked.

"Yeah, Jean." He said sadly.

I frowned and left the room. On my way out I found Logan in the living room plastering a whole in the wall.

He smiled at me, "Where ya going?"

I held up the paper so he could read it.

"We called the students, everyone but Rogue, but she's working at this address and I'm going to talk to her."

He frowned, "But you don't seem happy."

I shrugged, "I asked Scott to come with me, but he wouldn't. I'm really worried; he needs to get out the house for a while."

"Do you want me to come with you?" he asked.

"You can but you don't have to. I'll be okay." I smiled.

He looked down and bit his lip, "That address is to a strip club Spence."

My eyes went wide, "What?"

He nodded and shrugged.

"You don't think she's stripping, do you?" I asked.

He shrugged, "Hope not."

I tried to wrap my head around the idea as he pulled his car keys out of his pocket.

He handed them to me and shrugged, "Good luck."

I smiled, "Alright, I'll see you later."

Before I was at the door a thought came to my mind. _I love you. _

I turned around to see him watching me with a small smile on his face. I went back over to him and held his face in my hands as I kissed him.

"I love you too," I told him before I left.

…

I pulled up to the strip club and was surprised to see a big bouncer and the door. I went up to him and he gave me a funny look.

"I'm pretty sure they're not hiring." He said.

"Good for them," I said a little annoyed. "I didn't come here for a job, I need to get in there to see my friend." I told him.

He crossed his arms. "We don't usually get many women in here, well except the talent of course." He said.

"Can you just let me in?" I asked him.

He nodded, "Have fun, I guess?" he asked.

I sighed and went into the club. There were bright lights flashing on the stage that came out into the tables. It was to dark to see anything.

"Can I help you?" a man asked me.

"I'm looking for Rogue," I told him.

"I meant with a job, I own this place." He smiled showing one gold tooth.

"I'm not looking for a job, I just want to talk to Rogue."

He sighed seeing he was getting no where, "She's working, cant you just come back?" he asked.

"No, I can't. And what right do you have to hire an eighteen year old?" I asked him angrily.

"She said if I didn't she would talk to her friend Logan, and frankly that guy scares me." He said.

"Logan?" I asked.

He nodded, "You know him? He's one of them mutants I'm pretty sure." He said.

"I'm his girlfriend." I told him.

His eyes looked nervous, "Say something nice about me?" he asked.

"Just tell me Rogue is." I yelled over the music.

He pointed towards the bar. I looked over to see her pouring drinks. Thank god she wasn't stripping.

"Rogue," I said as I got to the bar. "Can I talk to you?"

She looked at me surprised.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Please?" I asked gesturing for her to follow me.

She led us to the alley out back where a stripper was taking her break smoking a cigarette.

"How did you find me?" she asked.

"Xavier did, with Cerebro." I told her. "What are you doing working here?"

"Apartments don't pay for themselves." She said.

I shook my head, "Rogue, you should be in school and living at the institute."

She shrugged, "It's not much better there considering everything fell apart."

"Logan and I are back and were going to try to help, were going to teach." I tried to tell her.

"Good for you, but I'm not interested." She told me.

I sighed, "Please Rogue, as your friend I'm asking you to do this for me."

"As my friend?" she asked. "Where have you been the last two years, I don't even know you anymore."

"I'm sorry-" I started.

She cut me off. "How was it anyway, your two year vacation? Did you ever think to call me or were you just having to much fun?" she asked angrily.

"I'm sorry, I should have called and came back sooner." I told her.

"Then why didn't you?" she asked.

"It was so nice Rogue, being away from all the stress and danger for once. The longer we were gone the harder it was to come back." I said.

She shrugged, "I wish you would've called me or something."

I frowned, "I'm sorry."

After a hug I got her to come back to the institute with me. She went straight to her room after saying hello to Logan but I stayed around. I slipped his car keys back in his pocket.

"I have a question." I told him.

He put down his scraper, "What?"

"How do you know the owner of a strip club?" I laughed.

He smiled, "I might have spent sometime there in harder times." He said.

"That's how Rogue got him to hire her, you know. She threatened to tell you if he didn't. That guys really scared of you." I smiled.

He laughed, "He should be."

I shook my head and smiled. "So," I said getting closer. "Would I be a good dancer?" I whispered in his ear.

He turned his face to look at me and raised his eyebrows.

"Depends," he smiled mischievously. "Do you give private shows?"

"I think that could be arranged." I smiled.

"What's it gonna cost me?" he said moving in to kiss my neck.

"The first ones free." I smiled.

* * *

_Just in case you forgot, there's also a link to a photo of Spencer on my profile. Check it out. _


	2. A Deal with the Phoenix

_Don't have time to read the whole chapter? Then check out the synopsis for a sneak peak of what's to come._

_Chapter Two Synopsis: Spencer encounters the Phoenix and is forced to make a deal, meanwhile Scott deals with accepting Jean's death. _

_

* * *

_

I gasped awake that next morning. Logan sat up in the bed startled.

"What happened?" he asked.

I was breathing quickly and grasping my neck. He pulled my arms away from my neck and held onto my wrists.

"Spencer, tell me what happened." He demanded.

I shook my head in disbelief. "I was just attacked in my dream," I took a breath, "by Jean."

He frowned, "That was the Phoenix, not Jean."

I nodded as he let my wrists go. I held my neck again, "It felt so real." I told him.

"It was just a dream." He insisted.

I sighed and hugged him.

…

"Hey Scott," I said as Rogue and I walked into the kitchen, back from shopping.

He didn't say anything.

I set the grocery bags down and walked over to him.

"Scott?" I asked.

He looked at me and pulled his eyebrows together. Suddenly his stomach growled.

I smiled, "We brought breakfast." I told him.

He gave me a small smile. While we ate breakfast Charles told us we could start expecting students the next day. But there was still a lot to do. So after breakfast we all pitched in to help get the institute ready. I tried to help Logan but we kept getting pulled off task.

"Could you guys, like, not?" I heard a familiar voice ask.

We broke our kiss to turn around and find Kitty.

"Kitty." I smiled.

"Hey," she smiled.

"You're early." I noticed.

"I missed this place to much." She shrugged. "You guys need some help?" she asked.

I nodded and told her to help Logan, since we weren't getting anything done anyway. Meanwhile I ventured down to the basement to see how Scott was doing. My heeled boots clicked on the stairs as I made my way down. It was pretty dark and the light switch didn't work.

"Scott?" I asked.

"Jean?" he asked.

"No, it's Spencer." I told him.

I looked around but I couldn't seem to find him.

"Scott, where are you?" I asked.

Suddenly I heard gasping. I looked around in panic, was he aright? There was a flashlight on the crate near me and I grabbed it. As I searched for Scott I found something else. It was the Phoenix. She was hovering over him.

"Leave him alone!" I screamed at her.

When she turned to look at me and I recognized Jean's face it was hard to stay angry. She didn't say anything but she did make a run for the stairs. I looked to Scott who was lying on the ground. I decided it was more important to go after her. I ran after her threw the hallways, the living room, and outside. Logan and Kitty tried to follow me but she slammed the doors in front of them.

"Now that were alone, I can talk to you." She said.

"What?" I asked.

"I have something to say, so listen up." She said.

I crossed my arms. "What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I came here to kill that little pest Scott." She hissed.

"Did you?" I asked.

She shook her head, "I couldn't, damn Jean wouldn't let me. All she does is think of him, and I'm sick of it. He's the worst of my problems right now."

"So you thought you'd kill him and Jean would just forget?" I questioned.

"It was worth a shot." She grinned viciously. "Now listen up blondie, I'm going to let you and your friends live if you do something for me." She said.

I shook my head, "I'm not doing anything for you."

"You will if you want to see Scott alive." She said.

I sighed.

"You're gonna keep that four eyes away from me, got it? I'm tired of thinking of him and I don't want him trying to find Jean." She ordered.

"And if I can't?" I asked.

"I'll kill Logan first," she grinned evilly, "and make you watch."

Before I could say anything else she disappeared. Logan and Kitty came running outside now that they could get the front doors open.

"What happened?" Kitty asked.

"Scott's in the basement, we have to help him, come on." I told them leading the way.

We ran down to the basement and I kneeled down next to him. I gently shook his shoulders.

"Come on Scott," Kitty whispered. She put her ear to his mouth to listen for breathing.

"Anything?" I asked.

"I think he's breathing." She told me.

Logan carried him to the infirmary. Just as we were leaving he woke up.

"Wait, Spencer." He said.

I nodded for the others to leave as I went over to him.

"She came back for me." He smiled.

I shook my head, "No, she didn't. That wasn't Jean, that was the Phoenix Scott." I tried to explain to him.

He frowned, "How do you know?"

"She told me, she told me Jean was gone." I lied.

I never saw someone look so sad.

"She's dead?" he asked.

I nodded holding his hand. He yanked his hand away from me and pointed to the door as tears streamed down his face.

"I want to be alone!" He shouted.

I nodded and left. I felt horrible lying to him like this. But he needed to believe she was gone, for the fait of everyone. I felt a tear stream down my cheek as I climbed the stairs. I went and told Xavier that Jean was no longer alive. He didn't cry like Scott but he was very quiet. Kitty and Rogue cried too. Logan didn't cry but he did hold me while I did. Later I went down to see Scott again.

"I guess I should have seen it coming." He told me as I came into the infirmary.

I shook my head, "You couldn't have known."

He looked down, "I loved her so much."

I nodded.

"I don't know how I'm going to get over this." He stated.

"You will. We'll all do it together." I told him.

"Thanks Spence." He smiled. I smiled too.

Later that night I crawled into bed with Logan. He sighed as he wrapped his arms around me.

"I love you," I told him.

"I love you too." He said.

I flipped so I could look him in the eye.

"I really mean it, you mean the world to me." I told him.

He grinned, "I know Spencer."

"I just wanted to make sure." I smiled. He nodded and kissed me.

…

"What are we doing here?" Scott asked as I stopped the car.

I took him to the edge of the city and into the forest.

"Come on." I said gesturing for him to follow me.

"Hey, you know what?" he asked. "I think Logan's look is rubbing off on you. The leather jacket, dark jeans, leather boots." He said looking me over.

"Maybe." I smiled.

"So what are we doing here?" he asked looking around.

"You're going to let off some steam." I told him.

He raised his eyebrows.

"Just scream Scott, just let it all out. You're gonna feel a lot better." I told him.

He threw his arms up and screamed. Then he turned to smile at me.

"You're not gonna join me?" he asked.

"I don't have any steam." I told him.

"Everyone does, come on Spence." He insisted.

"Fine." I sighed and screamed with him.

He stood on a tree trunk and let out a few more screams.

"Scott careful-" I tried to warn him.

He lost his balance and fell backwards onto me.

"Sorry," he smiled rubbing the back of his head as we lay on the ground.

"Do you feel better now?" I asked as I got up and brushed myself off.

"I do." He smiled. "Thanks."

…

When we got back to the institute most of the students had arrived.

Kurt ran up to me and hugged me.

"Hey Kurt," I struggled to say as he crushed my lungs.

Logan gave him a look as he let go.

"Sorry Logan." he said looking to the ground. Logan lightly punched him in the arm and smiled. As we watched the students pull their suitcases up the stairs Logan slipped his arm around my waist.

"I have a good feeling about this." He told me.

I leaned my head on his shoulder and smiled, "Me too."

Later that night we all sat down to have dinner together and it felt just like old times.

"Pass the salad fuzzball," Rogue smiled at Kurt.

Even Scott was smiling a bit and this was the first time since we got here I had seen him actually eat. I suggested we go out for ice-cream after but Logan had his own idea of desert back in our room.


	3. Promises

_Chapter three synopsis: There's an accident at the institute, while Logan makes a promise._

I didn't like the idea that the students' first day back was a funeral, but it was. Early the next morning we all gathered around Jean's grave stone in the backyard to pay out respects. I sighed as I saw Scott crying, he was never going to recover from this, that I knew. And it didn't help that I had lied to him. I felt tears build up in my eyes and I looked around for Logan.

He was standing off to the side with his hands in his pockets and his hair falling in his face. He looked handsome in his suit. I went over to stand next to him. He gave me a small smile and put an arm around my waist. I hugged him and cried into his chest as it all became to much. He hugged me and ran a hand through my hair to try and calm me down.

He kissed the top of my head and said, "Everything's going to be okay."

I shook my head against him.

"Rogue's coming." He told me.

I turned my head to look at her but didn't take it away from his chest, his arms squeezed a bit tighter.

"Are you alright?" she asked me.

I sniffled in response. She held out a tissue. I took it and smiled at her. I noticed everyone going inside.

"You guys coming?" she asked.

"Were going to stay out here." Logan told her.

When she walked away I looked up at him and he loosened his arms a bit, I knew something was wrong.

"Tell me the truth." He said.

I was about to ask what he was talking about but he raised his eyebrows telling me not to go there.

I sighed, "I might have lied."

He gave me a quizzical look as his arms loosened completely and he crossed them over his muscular chest.

"What happened that day when you talked to the Phoenix?" he asked.

I tucked my hair behind my ears and explained.

"She told me if Scott came looking for her she would kill him."

He nodded, "So you lied to make sure he wouldn't?"

I nodded. "Are you mad?" I asked.

He shook his head, "You did what you had to."

I frowned as my eyes filed up again, "Did I? If it was the right thing why does it feel wrong?"

He hugged me again and repeated, "You did what you had to."

I wrapped my arms around him tightly. As I hugged Logan I thought of Scott again. Jean was to him, what Logan is to me. And if I ever lost Logan I don't know what I would do.

I decided to talk to him later. Meanwhile Logan took my hand and was leading us inside for breakfast. I sat through breakfast eating only some of my pancakes. Logan told me to eat more but I couldn't. After breakfast I found Scott outside near the grave again.

"Scott," I said as I came up behind him so I didn't scare him.

He turned and gave me a small smile.

"Are you alright?" I asked him.

He shrugged, "I guess now I finally realize she's gone." He said. "And I don't know how to accept that." He admitted.

"It'll become easier with time."

He looked at the ground, "I guess so." Then he looked up at me, "Are you okay?" he asked.

I shrugged too, "I will be."

He nodded and looked down to the stone again.

"She was a good friend." I said aloud.

He nodded, "I still love her."

I put a hand on his shoulder, "And you should. No one can make you give that up. She will always be special to you."

He smiled at me and then frowned again, "I have to decide what to do with the things in her room tomorrow. Xavier says he needs the room for new students." He explained.

"I'll help you with whatever you decide." I told him. And I meant it, I owed him that much.

"Thanks Spencer." He smiled at me.

…

"He's so crushed." I told Logan later that night before bed.

I stood in front of him as he sat on the bed so he could unzip my dress for me.

He pulled the zipper down and said, "He's gonna be fine."

As I searched the drawers for my pajamas confusion crossed me, there was no remorse in his voice. I turned to look at him. He looked at me and raised his eyebrows. I didn't say anything.

"What?" he asked curtly.

"It doesn't sound you like you care." I told him.

He sighed and leaned over to rest his elbows on his thighs as he sat there.

"I know you want to help him and you feel bad for lying to him but the only thing we have talked about all day is Scott." He said with annoyance.

"He needs our help right now." I told him. "What don't you understand?" I asked.

He got up after kicking off his shoes and starting loosening his tie.

"I knew this was going to happen." He said under his breath.

I left my pajamas on the dresser and went over to him. He was struggling to untie the tie and was yanking on it. I pushed his hands away and pulled out the knot.

He sighed, "Thanks," as he began unbuttoning his shirt.

I looked him in the eyes and whispered, "What did you know was going to happen?"

He looked down at the ground then to me, "Coming back to the institute was going to pull us away from each other." He said.

I shook my head quickly, "That would never happen Logan."

_It's already happening. _I heard him think.

I sighed.

"All the problems and things to do here are taking over. We barely talk about anything but what goes on here. I miss not having a care in the world and doing whatever we wanted."

I put my hand on his cheek. "But we have to grow up, were adults Logan, we have responsibilities now." I explained softly.

"But responsibilities aren't the only thing we have," he said. "We also have each other. I'm sorry if that's more important to me than it is to you."

I wrapped my arms around him and rested my chin on his shoulder, "You're the most important thing to me." I told him. "I love you and nothing is going to change that." I told him.

I loosened my arms so I could look him in the eyes, "You have me before anything or anyone else."

He looked me in the eyes for a long while then said, "I love you," as he gathered me in a tight hug.

I sighed into his chest, I couldn't lose him. Not now and not ever.

…

I woke up the next morning to the sunshine coming through the window. The alarm clock read eleven thirty and I felt cold without Logan's arms around me. I flipped over to see him lying on his back with his hands behind his head, he seemed to be in thought. I snuggled closer to him and laid my head on his chest to hear his heartbeat.

"Good morning." I told him.

He didn't respond but he did run a hand through my hair. I turned my head to look at his face.

"You okay?" I asked.

He nodded, "I'm fine."

I frowned, "You don't look it," as I sat up.

He sat up too and smiled at me, "I'm fine."

I shrugged letting it go. "I can't believe I slept so long." I told him and I ran my hand up and down his back.

"I can," he said pushing the hair out of my face.

I gave him a quizzical look.

"You kept waking me up last night, you were mumbling in your dreams." He said.

"Really?" I asked. He nodded.

Why didn't I remember that?

"What did I say?" I asked.

He shrugged, "I couldn't make out the words."

I smiled, "I was probably just mumbling about you."

He smiled too, "I bet that was it."

I kissed him as I crawled into his lap. He ran his hands through my hair as he bit at my lips. Just as I reached for the tie on his pajama pants there was a knock at the door.

I sighed. "What!" I yelled.

"It's Rouge, were kind of starving. I was hoping you were going to help make lunch." She said.

"Order a pizza." I told her.

Logan grabbed my arms as he sat up, "Go help her, I have something I have to do." He said pushing me off of him.

"What are you doing?" I asked following him into the bathroom.

"Something." He told me.

He turned the shower on and went in. I wondered why he wouldn't tell me. I sighed and got dressed to help Rogue. As I was downstairs trying to cook Logan walked by wearing dark jeans, his leather jacket, and carrying his car keys.

I followed him out to the living room before I asked, "Where are you going?"

He turned around and walked up to me. He gave me a quick kiss and said, "I won't be gone long."

And with that he left. I listened for the start of the mustang's engine and watched the car pull away through the window.

"Spencer!" Rogue yelled from the kitchen.

I sighed and went back to work. I grabbed the kitchen phone and called for pizza. After we all ate I recruited the students to clean up the institute.

"Hey," Scott smiled at me as I sat on the front steps overlooking the gardening.

As he sat down I smiled and said hello too.

"Where's Logan?" he asked wiping his hands on his jeans.

I shrugged, "I don't know."

He nodded, "Oh."

It was quiet a minute before he asked, "You need help with anything?"

I shook my head, "I'm just going to sit here for a while."

He got up and sat down again, I furrowed my brow at him.

"I know it's none of my business, but did you guys fight?" he asked.

I shrugged again, "Sort of. But I thought everything was fine, until he decided to leave without telling me where he was going." I spilled.

He put an arm around my shoulders, "He probably just needs a second to think."

I nodded, "I guess so."

He stood up again and smiled down at me, "You have nothing to worry about you're an amazing person, he knows he's lucky to have you."

I smiled at him too, "Thanks Scott."

He nodded, "No problem," before he went off to work.

I sat there a while longer thinking about what he said. Scott was right, what did I have to worry about? Suddenly I heard screaming in the back. I got up and ran as fat as my heeled boots would let me. I found Kitty on the ground surrounded by Rogue and Kurt.

"What happened?" I asked them.

"Kurt dropped the fountain on her foot." Rogue told me.

"Get her in the car, I'm going to tell Charles were leaving." I told her.

She nodded and Kurt helped her lift Kitty.

…

At the hospital Kitty was waiting for surgery on her broken foot while the rest of us sat around in the waiting room. I listened to the nurse complain there was to many of us.

"Are you sure you're all family?" she asked me.

I sighed, "Yes, we are all family."

She gave me a suspicious eye but left it alone.

"I feel really bad," Kurt told me.

"It's not your fault fuzz ball." Rogue told him.

"She's going to be okay," I nodded.

Suddenly the doctor walked past me to Kitty's room.

"Were going to take her in now." He told me.

I nodded.

"Don't worry guys," Kitty smiled as they wheeled her past. "I'll be, like, fine." She said.

I smiled at her, "No worries."

As we sat around waiting Scott offered me some of his bagel.

"No thanks," I shook my head.

"You still upset about Logan?" he asked.

I shrugged.

"Don't worry about it," he told me.

He said something else but I wasn't listening, I looked past him at the man who had just walked through the emergency doors. He was looking away from me and I wished he would look this way. His jeans were dark and his jacket leather, now if I could only see his face. I stood up ignoring Scott further; and I took a few steps towards the man. He turned to look at me and I recognized Logan's familiar face. He came over to me quickly and gathered me in a hug.

He sighed into my ear, "I thought something had happened to you."

I shook my head on his shoulder, "I'm fine." I told him squeezing harder.

As he said something else I saw Scott walking down the opposite hall. He looked back at me and was frowning. I turned to look away from him and buried my head in Logan's chest.

"I missed you." I told him.

He smiled at me as he let go, "I'm sorry I just left like that."

I shook my head, "It doesn't matter."

Rogue cleared her throat, "Um people are starting to stare." She said.

I laughed as Logan pulled me down into a chair next to him.

"What happened?" he asked Rogue.

"Kurt dropped a fountain on Kitty's foot." She told him.

He furrowed his brow as he gave Kurt a look. Kurt slumped down into his seat trying to hide. I playfully hit Logan's arm. We waited a few more hours and Scott returned to sit next to Rogue. He didn't look at me but I ignored it. Most of the students were now asleep seeing as how it was late. Logan leaned his shoulder against mine and kissed my cheek.

…

"Is she alright?" Charles asked me later that night.

"She's going to be, she's out of surgery and doing fine." I told him.

"Good," he nodded.

Logan and I turned to leave before he said, "And thank you again, I don't know what I would do without the both of you." He smiled.

"Your welcome." We said together.

As we walked to our room I held Logan's hand and wrapped it around me.

"I guess you want to know where I was." He laughed.

It was a beautiful sound.

"If you want to tell me, I want to know." I said.

We came to our room and he led us inside.

"I went to get something." He said reaching into his jacket pocket; I waited as he pulled it out. When he held his hand out to me I examined the little object. It was a beautiful silver ring with three small diamonds in it.

"It's beautiful," I told him.

He nodded.

"But it's not really your style." I joked.

He laughed with me, "Because it's for you." He said handing it to me as we sat on the bed.

"For me?" I asked. "I can't take this." I told him.

He shook his head, "Yes you can."

I looked into his eyes and asked, "Where did you get it?"

"It was in a safety deposit box, I remembered it yesterday. It was my mother's." he said.

I shook my head again, "Then I really can't take it."

He smiled at me again, "Yes you can. I'm not going to wear it; she would've wanted someone to."

"But why are you giving this to me?" I asked. "What does it mean?"

"You overanalyze everything." He laughed.

I shrugged but had to smile, "I just want to know what I'm getting into by taking it." I told him.

"Well it's not an engagement ring if that's what you thought." He told me.

When I sighed he smiled, "It's more of a 'I love you, and a promise for the future' ring."

I nodded, "I like the sound of that. But I don't want you think I don't want to marry you. I sighed because even though I want that one day, I don't want it right now." I told him.

He nodded, "I understand."

"Good," I smiled.

Then he took the ring and slipped it onto my hand.

I kissed him, "I love it, thank you."

He responded by kissing me again.

* * *

Reviewing only takes a minute but means so much. 


	4. Were All the Same

_Chapter four synopsis: Scott's progression ends as he starts imagining things, and Logan releases the animal inside. _

_

* * *

_"So this is the place?" I asked Rogue as she unlocked the door to her apartment.

When she opened the door she turned around and stretched her arms out, "Home sweet home." She smiled.

I walked in and looked around as she grabbed the last few boxes of her clothes.

"It's not to bad," I shrugged.

She laughed, "Don't lie, I know it's awful."

I nodded, "Alright. It smells like cat pee."

She nodded, "And unfortunately it came that way."

I winced.

Logan honked the horn outside.

"Let's go," I told her grabbing the last box.

When we got back to the institute and Logan was helping Rogue with her stuff I noticed Scott by the garage. When I walked a bit closer I saw him standing next to a few boxes he had put in the trash.

"Hey Scott," I smiled at him.

I wasn't sure if he was still mad about the hospital.

He looked at me and frowned, "Hey."

"What's all this?" I asked nodding to the boxes.

"Jean's stuff." He said.

"You're throwing it all away?" I asked.

He shrugged, "I don't want it anymore."

"But maybe you should keep something," I told him lightly.

I reached into the box on top and pulled out a necklace I found at the bottom.

I held it out to him, "Like this."

He frowned as he looked at it, then shook his head as he took it from me. He stepped around me and hooked it around my neck.

I turned around to face him, "I can't take this Scott."

He gave me a sad smile, "It looks good on you."

I tried to shake my head again but he put his hand on my cheek.

"You're so beautiful Jean." He said.

"What did you call me?" I asked him.

He furrowed his brow, "Spencer, that's your name isn't it?" he asked as he laughed a bit.

"No, you said Jean." I tried to tell him.

He looked at me like I was crazy, "No I didn't."

Then he gave me a pat on the shoulder before walking off. I stared after him in disbelief. Did he really believe I was Jean?

"What are you doing hanging out by the trash?" Logan asked with amusement in his voice as he came up behind me.

I turned around to face him and shook my head in disbelief.

"What's wrong?" he asked. Then he noticed the necklace, "I've never seen you wear that before." He noticed.

"That's because I don't wear it, it was Jeans." I told him.

He waited for me to go on.

"Scott just gave it to me." I told him.

I decided to leave out the part that he thought I was Jean.

He shrugged, "That's cool I guess."

I noticed a hint of annoyance in his voice.

"I don't want to wear it, but I don't want to be rude either." I explained.

"Just tell him you don't want it," he told me.

I didn't like his 'who cares' attitude.

"You're cute when you're jealous." I smiled at him as I hugged his waist.

He hugged me and laughed, "I'm not jealous."

I knew he was lying but went with it.

"And you shouldn't be, because I love you and no one else." I whispered in his ear.

I kissed his neck as he told me he loved me too.

…

"Seriously, this cast is bringing down my outfit choices." Kitty complained at breakfast the next morning.

It was their first day back at school that day.

I smiled at her, "Don't worry. Black goes with everything."

"So that's why Rogue wears so much of it." She joked.

Rogue glared at her.

"Alright," Logan said coming into the room.

He was wearing loose blue jeans and a white t-shirt that hugged his biceps.

"Rogue, you're in charge of driving everyone to and from school." He said putting the keys down in front of her. "If anything happens to the van I will find you." He warned. Then he looked at the younger students, "All of you."

They gulped down their breakfast and left in a hurry. We watched Rogue pull away from the driveway.

"Was this a bad idea?" I asked as Logan hugged me from behind.

"To late now." He laughed.

I turned my head to kiss him and just as I was about to I felt a presence behind us.

"Spencer," Scott said.

I sighed and wiggled out of Logan's arms.

_Geez kid, bad timing. _I heard Logan think.

I had to smile as he put his hands in his pockets.

"What's up?" I asked Scott.

"Charles wants to see you." He said softly.

I nodded then asked, "Both of us?" nodding my head to Logan.

Scott shook his head, "Just you."

I shrugged and kissed Logan on the cheek before I made my way to Charles's office. I hoped they wouldn't kill each other while I was gone. I entered the room and smiled at Xavier.

He smiled too, "Have a seat. I just want to talk to you about something." He said.

I sat down and waited for him to go on. I figured he was going to ask about the students so his question surprised me.

"How is Scott doing?" he asked.

"He's alright," I sort of lied.

"That's good. I feel like your presence here has really helped bring him back to reality." He smiled.

I sighed, now that he was being so nice I was going to have to tell him the truth.

"Well actually Professor, Scott called me Jean yesterday."

He furrowed his brow, "That seems strange."

I nodded, "That's what I thought. It seemed like for a minute there he was imagining I was her." I explained.

He looked down to his desk, "I'll have to talk to him."

I shrugged, "He seemed normal until yesterday. I thought he was recovering fine."

He nodded, "I understand. Thank you for your help Spencer, you may go."

I nodded and left. As I walked back to the kitchen I spun the ring Logan had given me on my finger. Now he was the only one that didn't know. As I came back to the kitchen I saw him chewing and struggling to keep the food in his mouth. I laughed. He got up and pretended to want a kiss as he chased me around the kitchen. I stopped running and put my hands on the island.

"Logan," I said seriously. "I have to tell you something."

He furrowed his brow as he stood on the other side of the island.

"What's up?" he asked looking me right in the eyes.

I waited a minute and he took another bite of his sandwich.

"I love you." I told him instead of the truth.

He smiled, "You just want some of the sandwich, right?"

I laughed and took the plate from him.

…

Later that day I was walking by Jean's room and decided to take a peek inside. But when I opened the door Scott was sitting on the bed.

"Oh, hey." I said softly. "I didn't mean to bother you." I said turning to go.

"That's okay, come in." he said.

I nodded and took a few steps into the room. It looked so empty, like the life had been pulled out of it.

"Almost done?" I asked him looking at the last few boxes.

He nodded, "Yeah."

I put a hand on his shoulder, "You're being really brave Scott."

He looked up at me from his spot on the bed and smiled, "Thanks."

We were quiet a minute before he asked, "Can you just sit with me for a minute?"

I nodded and sat next to him.

Suddenly he cried, "I miss her so much."

His tears made me want to cry too. He put a hand on my knee while he wiped his tears.

"Scott, it's going to be okay." I said rubbing his back.

He looked at my face and he looked so heartbroken. I felt the tears pool up in my eyes. Suddenly his face was moving closer to mine. I didn't fight it and I didn't look away. I just sat there in shock and paralyzed by my guilt. His lips touched mine a minute later. He held my face and kissed me a few more times. When he was done I was speechless. Then he hugged my shoulders and cried into my shoulder.

"I love you." He whispered. I sighed as I tried to collect my emotions.

…

I left Scott an hour later. As I walked through the halls I prayed not to run into Logan. I had just let Scott kiss me, how was I going to tell him that? But I knew he wasn't seeing me, he was looking at Jean. He was so broken it caused him to imagine things. As I walked into the living room the students were coming through the doors. I quickly dried my face.

"Hey," Rogue smiled at me.

I faked a smile, "Hey, how was school?" I asked.

"Great." She smiled sarcastically before walking off.

"Hey, I've been looking for you everywhere." I heard Logan's voice as he came up behind me.

I turned slowly and smiled as I stretched out my arms, "Right here." I told him.

He smiled at me, "I have to go to the hardware store, want to come? We could get some dinner after."

I shook my head, "I don't feel well."

He frowned and his concern made me feel like an asshole.

"I can stay, I don't have to go today." He offered.

"No, it's alright go ahead." I told him with a small smile.

Then he wrapped his arms around me, "I don't want to anything to happen to you. I love you Spence."

"I love you too." I told him and hugged him harder than I ever had.

…

When he left I decided I had to talk to Scott. And when Logan came back I had to tell him the truth. I knew it would hurt him, but the longer I waited the harder it would be. I marched into Scott's room. He was sitting at the desk and he smiled at me.

"Scott, we have to talk about what happened today." I told him.

He nodded and got up coming over to me.

"That can't happen again," I told him. "I'm in love with Logan. And I know you're in pain, but I can't help you anymore."

He frowned at me, "I thought we were friends."

"We are, just not like that." I told him.

He tried to kiss my cheek.

"Scott," I said pushing him away with my hands on his chest.

"Don't you want to know how it feels to have a normal relationship?" he asked.

"Logan and I do have a normal relationship." I told him.

He suddenly took my hand and laid it against his shirtless chest.

"Feel this," he said to me.

I tried to pull my hand away but he held it in place.

"This is human, there isn't any part of an animal in me. But Logan is an animal, he's going to hurt you Spencer."

I shook my head.

"Don't you wonder what it feels like to hold your own kind?" he asked me.

I didn't say anything as he hugged me.

When he let go I told him, "I'm a mutant just like he is. Were all the same."

He opened his mouth to say something but I ignored it and left. "Sorry Scott," I said in the doorway.

…

"Hey," I smiled sleepily at Logan when he came into our room that night.

He kicked off his boots and threw off his jacket. "Go back to sleep." He told me.

I patted the bed next to me. He quickly stripped to his boxers and got in bed. I wrapped my arms around his waist and rested my head on his chest. After a minute he rolled us over so he could hover over me. I got that butterfly feeling in my stomach. He kissed my forehead, then my cheeks, and finally my mouth. Scott was wrong about Logan. He wasn't an animal, he was passionate and strong. Things Scott could only wish to become.

The next morning I woke up to find Logan gone. I pulled on my robe and found him in the kitchen trying to cook with Rouge. I smiled as he stuck his tongue out the side of his mouth in concentration as he flipped a pancake.

"Good morning." I smiled at them.

"Hey," Rogue smiled at me.

Logan wrapped one arm around my waist and kissed my cheek as he kept a hand on the frying pan.

"I can help." I told them.

"Good, cause we need it." Rogue sighed.

I grabbed the eggs from the fridge. Suddenly Kitty popped threw the ceiling. I gasped. Logan turned around with the frying pan to see what was wrong.

"I will never get used to that," I sighed.

They laughed. After breakfast the kids were off to school and I was off to shower.

"Want to join me?" I asked Logan with a sly smile as I peeked my head out of the bathroom door. He smiled but shook his head.

"I promised Charles I would help him move around office furniture or something like that."

I frowned but let him go.

"Maybe Scott wants to help." He said.

I nodded and got into the shower. Suddenly I realized I hadn't told Logan about the kiss. What if Scott told him first?

…

Before I could find Logan my teacher duties called when I had to go down to the high school. Kurt had gotten into some trouble.

"Weren't you a student here a few years ago?" the principal asked me.

I shook my head.

"Well it seems Kurt here was caught fighting on school grounds." He told me.

I gave Kurt the eye. He sunk down in his chair.

"He's suspended for the rest of the day."

I took Kurt home with me. He didn't say much in the car.

"What was the fight about?" I asked.

He looked at me then sighed, "Kitty. Lance was making up rumors about her."

I nodded, "I know you want to protect Kitty because she's your teammate. But next time you want to get even with that guy just teleport him to the bottom of a canyon or something." I joked.

Kurt cracked a smile, "That _was _my next choice."

…

"Hey Rogue, seen Logan?" I asked as she sat in the living room watching reruns.

She shook her head, "Not since this morning."

I started to walk away but turned around when I remembered something.

"Don't you have homework to do?" I asked her with a suspicious eye.

She grinned.

"So that's a yes. Homework first, then TV." I told her.

She frowned at me but nodded. I went upstairs to look for Logan. He was in our room lying on the bed. I walked in and sat next to him. I smiled at him when he opened his eyes. He quickly sat up.

"Are you okay?" I asked as he got up and began to pace around the room.

I stood up and got in his path, "Logan?"

He put both hands on my shoulders. "I fell sick." He told me.

"Do you want me to get you a pill or something?" I asked.

He shook his head, "Not that kind of sick. Disgusted." His face was twisted in anger and I didn't understand.

I hugged him as his arms hung freely, not embracing me, "Tell me what happened." I whispered.

I felt his muscles move as he shook his head. Suddenly my face was in his hands and he was kissing me. I enjoyed it until he began biting at my lips. He pushed me against the wall as his hands explored my body. I tasted blood.

"Logan," I struggled to say between kisses and trying to push him off.

He slammed his fist at the drywall next to me and growled, "What?" as he looked down at me.

"Slow down." I said gently.

That set him off. He marched away from me and began pacing again.

"Logan," I tried to talk to him.

"Don't get in my way Spencer." He warned.

I stood in front of him again. He grabbed my shoulders again and his breathing was quick and shallow. I felt the warm blood pool down my arms as his nails cut into me.

"What's this all about?" I asked gently holding his face as I ignored the pain.

He looked down at the ground as he bit his lip, then back to me. His eyes were so wild with passion yet his brow and mouth showed confusion and hurt.

"You kissed him." He revealed.


	5. The Trust is Broken

_Chapter 5 Synopsis: Logan finds out the truth while Spencer deals with the consequences. _

"He lost the women he loved, Logan. He doesn't know what he's doing." I tried to explain.

He shook his head for the fifth time in ten minutes.

"He knows exactly what he wants, Spencer. He told me about the kiss to break us up."

Now I shook my head at him. "He probably felt bad about it and wanted to tell you."

He stood up and started walking around the room again, "Why didn't _you_ tell me?" he asked with a look of realization of his face.

"I wanted to, but you were happy and I didn't want to ruin it," was my pathetic answer.

He didn't buy it, "Things would be different if you told me," he said looking at the ground.

I gave him a suspicious look from my spot leaning on the wall.

"How?" I asked.

He didn't look at me. I walked over to him so we were face to face.

"I can't trust you." He told me.

It felt as though he had punched me in the stomach.

"Logan," I said softly as I put my hands on his shoulders. "Yes, you can."

He shook his head still not looking at me. "I loved you, I trusted you.." he was mumbling to himself.

I pushed him away angrily as tears fell from my eyes, "What are you trying to say!"

He finally looked up at me, his eyes were cold. "I can't be with you," he told me.

Tears flew from my eyes and a sob was caught in my throat.

"Well I can't be with someone who doesn't trust me," I told him trying to imitate his cold voice.

He nodded and turned to go, "Fair enough."

When he left I sunk down to the floor and cried a while longer. My world was gone, everything I loved just left me. I was still in utter shock a few hours later. I locked the door and crawled into bed alone. I didn't even bother to take off my jeans. I expected him to come in a few hours later and everything would be alright, but it didn't happen. A few days later I finally came out of my room. I needed to get back to teaching; at least it would keep me occupied. As I went down to the kitchen I saw Rogue sitting at the table.

"Shouldn't you be at school?" I asked her.

She shook her head as she bit into her apple, "It's Saturday."

I sighed. It hadn't been a few days it had been five.

"Aren't you, like, starving?" Kitty asked coming into the room.

I nodded and grabbed some pizza off the table.

"I heard yelling, what happened?" Rogue asked softly.

I shrugged my shoulders, "We broke up."

She frowned, "Sorry."

Kitty nodded.

"Don't be. He doesn't trust me." I stated. "I don't want to be with someone like that." I said coldly.

If he didn't care neither would I.

"Spencer, I would like to see you." Xavier's voice came out over the intercom.

I made my way to his office with a few more slices of pizza.

"How are you?" he asked as I sat down on his couch.

"Fine," I told him.

"I heard the yelling." He said.

"We broke up." I told him.

He nodded. "I see. I hope that won't interfere with your teaching."

I shook my head, "Not a problem Charles."

He nodded, "Good."

But as I left his room with my pizza in hand I realized I didn't have a clue if it would work. As I shoved the last piece into my mouth and licked the grease off my finger I saw the ring that was still on my hand. I sighed as I sunk down to sit in the hallway. As I took it off and put back on a few times I realized I would have to give it back to him.

When Kurt walked by and gave me a funny look I got up and went to my room. I smelled bad and probably looked a mess too. I tried to comb my hair with my fingers but they got stuck. I opened the door with one hand as I tried to free my hand from my hair. I stopped in the doorway as I saw Logan in the room. He was standing at the closet and throwing his clothes on the bed.

He didn't look at me but said, "I'm just getting my clothes."

I was glad he didn't look at me because my hand was still stuck. I turned and left before he could notice my hair.

I made a few steps into the hall when he caught up to me, "You don't have to go."

I turned around slowly and sighed. He raised his eyebrows as he noticed my hand. I shrugged giving it one last tug. He grabbed my hand and attempted to free it. When he got my hand free he reached into my hair and pulled out his ring. He held it out to me.

"Keep it." I told him.

"I gave it to you." He said.

"And now I'm giving it back." I said pushing his hand away from me.

He shrugged.

"The promise is gone, there is no future now." I told him.

He just looked at me without saying a word so I turned and left him. I ran into Scott in the hallway.

"Can I talk to you?" he asked me.

I shook my head and pushed around him.

"Spencer." He called after me.

"Don't talk to me." I turned to say to him.

…

"Wake up." Rogue told me as she jumped on my bed.

I opened my eyes sleepily and glared at her.

"You miss Logan, don't you?" she asked.

I sat up and shook my head, "No, why?" I asked.

"Because you were huggin' a pillow in your sleep." She stated giving a suspicious eye.

"That's my favorite pillow." I told her.

"Sure," she said rolling her eyes as she got off the bed.

"Come on we gotta get food." She told me.

I sighed and got up to get dressed. I put on jeans and a sweatshirt and grabbed the car keys.

"I thought the mustang was Logan's." Rogue said.

I shrugged, "It is, but I'm taking it anyway."

She grinned at me, "Can I key it?"

I rolled my eyes at her, "No Rogue, you can't."

…

While we were at the supermarket I lost Rogue, of course. As I walked around pushing my cart I noticed something near the liquor counter. Logan was at the counter buying a case of beer. I shook my head but decided to beat it before he saw me. Was he drinking now? Suddenly I ran into something. The man bent down to pick up his things.

"Oh, I'm so sorry." I said bending down to help him.

When he looked at me I was in awe.

"Eric?" I asked with a smile.

"No way, Spencer? How are you?" he asked as we got up.

"I'm fine, how are you?" I asked him.

He shrugged, "I'm doing great. I didn't know you were back in town."

I nodded, "I'm teaching at the institute now."

He smiled, "That's awesome."

"What are you up to?" I asked.

"I'm working, going to school. Did you finish college?" he asked.

"Yeah I did." I lied.

"Good for you." He said patting my shoulder.

I nodded, "Thanks."

He looked at his watch, "Well I gotta go, nice to see you though. Call me sometime; I'd love to hang out."

I smiled at him, "Sure."

As he walked away I saw Rouge a bit down the aisle pretending to be reading a cereal box.

"Did you hear everything?" I asked her raising my eyebrows.

"Pretty much." She smiled at me.

I shook my head at her.

On the drive home she asked, "Did you see Logan in there?"

I sighed, "I did."

Her face showed worry, "That's a lot of beer for one person."

I nodded, "I know. It doesn't affect him much though, with the whole healing thing."

She nodded, "But is he okay?"

I shrugged, "I don't know."

"I know you're pretending to hate him and everything, but I know you care. You should ask him if he's okay."

I looked over at her from the driver's seat. She raised her eyebrows waiting for a response.

"He broke up with me, he's fine." I told her.

She shook her head at me angrily then looked out the window. Maybe I was wrong to think that way. But it was true, he broke up with me, but that didn't mean he wasn't in pain too. When we pulled up to the house Rogue carried in the groceries as I noticed Hank in the garage. He was getting ready for his annual camping trip.

"Hey Spencer, have you seen Logan? He said he was going to help me with the supplies," he asked me.

I shrugged and shook my head, "I haven't seen him."

He nodded, "Well if you do, could you point him my way?"

I smiled, "Sure Hank."

…

After we put the food away I checked the spare bedrooms looking for Logan. I found him in his old room. As I stepped into the doorway he sat up in his chair.

"Hey," I said softly.

He nodded and took a swig of his beer.

"Hanks looking for you." I told him.

He nodded.

I went over to his mini fridge and opened it. It was filled with beer. I turned to look at him.

"I'd appreciate it if you didn't look threw my stuff." He told me coldly.

I grabbed a beer and opened it.

"Party of one?" I asked sitting on the bed as he sat in the chair.

He shrugged. "You dealt by locking yourself in your room for five days. This," he held up the beer, "is how I deal."

I shook my head at him as I got up.

"Fair enough Logan, just don't forget your responsibilities around here." I told him.

He looked at me as he took another swig. "Do you really think I'm some monster without any remorse? That I don't have feelings?" he asked me.

"I know you have feelings." I told him.

He threw the now empty bottle with the others.

"Well good," he said.

I sighed and left his room. As I went back down to the kitchen I saw Rogue again.

"Did you talk to him?" she asked me.

I nodded as looked threw the cupboards for a snack.

"I did, but he just wants to be alone right now. There's nothing anyone can do." I told her.

She shook her head scolding me. "You give up so easily," she said.

I shrugged. She grunted angrily as she went back to mixing the mash potatoes she was making.

"There's nothing I can do." I told her angrily.

She looked up at me and her eyes showed hurt, "If I loved him like you did, I would try everything."

I knew, of course, that by saying that she meant she did love him and hated the way I was treating him.

"Rogue, do you love him?" I asked her softly, trying to reach out to her.

She shook her head and looked away from me. I had known she had had a crush on him but that was a long time ago.

She sighed and looked up at me, "I'm not in love with him. I figured out it wasn't going to happen a long time ago. But that doesn't mean I like seeing him like this, and it's all your fault," she told me.

My jaw dropped as the words came out of her mouth, my fault? She saw my surprise and went on.

"You kissed Scott, what did you think was going to happen?" she asked, "That Logan would laugh it off and everything would be peachy!"

"I didn't kiss him!" I blurted out.

Then a thought struck me, "How did you know that?" I asked her.

"Logan, he told me what you did."

I shook my head, "Scott kissed me."

She shrugged, "Same thing."

I shook my head again, "No its not, Rogue. Scott is seriously hurt right now, he just lost the love of his life."

I had to take a step back when I found myself defending Scott again. He was the reason Logan had broken up with me, he had kissed me, why was I defending him?

She shot me a suspicious look. That set me off.

"I don't have to explain myself to you," I told her. "What do you know about love anyway? You can barely get close to someone without paralyzing them?" I snarled at her.


	6. Leave Her Alone

_Chapter Six Synopsis: Scott reveals the truth as Spencer risks her life._

As soon as the words left my mouth I regretted them. I called after her as she left the kitchen in a hurry but she didn't turn around.

I wouldn't want to talk to me either. All of this drama with Logan had caused me to hurt my best friend. I let the tears fall as I leaned over the counter. Suddenly the person I wanted to see the least of everyone stepped into the kitchen. He ran a hand threw his hair as he looked at me not sure what to do.

"I'm fine." I told him.

He shook his head, "No your not."

I grabbed a napkin to dry my face as he continued to watch me.

"Why do you care?" I asked him.

"The same reason you cared when you saw me drinking," he shrugged.

I cared because I still loved him. I looked at him with a frown as I wiped my tears.

"What happened?" he asked.

I shook my head not wanting to tell him. As I tried to leave the kitchen he stepped in front of me and held his arms out to block my way.

"Just let me go," I whispered desperate to go hide in my room.

He frowned at me which made the tears fall faster. Giving up I threw my arms around him and cried into his chest. He was quick to gather me in a hug as I heard him sigh. We stayed that way a minute as he rested his chin on my head and let me cry.

As I tried to let go he held tight, "You realize I'm not letting go until you tell me what happened, right?"

As I laughed things felt so much like they used to. I snapped back into reality as Scott came into the kitchen.

"Were you day dreaming?" he asked me.

I looked around stupidly for Logan. He wasn't anywhere to be seen. It was all a dream?

"I guess I was." I told myself more than I told him.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

I ignored his question and asked my own, "Why did you tell Logan about the kiss?"

He opened his mouth to answer but Hank came into the room.

"Hey, get your bags. I told you guys were leaving early, remember?" he asked.

"I need your things in the car and ready for tomorrow morning." Hank explained.

I nodded, "Sure thing."

Scott was off the case for now but I was going to get him to tell me the truth.

…

"Can we turn on the radio?" Rogue, who still wasn't speaking to me, asked from the backseat.

Logan, who was driving, said no. I was stuck in the passenger's seat and looked out the window for most of the drive. Scott was sitting next to Rogue but he didn't say much either. Great, a car full of people who hate each other. About twenty minutes later Hank, driving the van ahead of us, signaled that we were stopping at the gas station. I was glad to stretch my legs as I walked into the store. Logan followed me and paid for gas as I looked for something to snack on. I saw Rogue leaving the bathroom from the corner of my eye.

"Rogue," I said as she passed me.

She turned for a second and raised her eyebrows at me, "I didn't mean what I said to you. I was mad about other things, I'm sorry I took it out on you." I told her.

She nodded, "Thanks."

It wasn't much but at least it was something. I paid for my chips and went back to the mustang where Scott was standing. He smiled at me. I ignored him and opened the door to sit down. As I tried to shut the door he stepped in between it and the car.

"What?" I asked him.

"Let's talk about whatever reason you're mad at me for." He said.

"You know why I'm mad at you," I glared at him. "No get out of the way so I shut my door." I told him.

"Hey," Logan said as he walked around the car to the driver's side. "Leave her alone," he warned Scott.

As Logan sat down I gave him an appreciative smile. He nodded and started up the car as Rogue got in. Scott kept quiet the rest of the way. When we got to the middle of no where Hank had us set up camp. Keeping a bunch of sixteen and fifteen year olds focused was easier said then done. An hour later we were finally finished setting up the tents. As the sun was setting I decided to take a break and walk down to the little stream near by. But of course I was followed.

As I got to the stream I turned around and asked, "What do you want?"

Scott shamelessly stepped out of the trees and came over to me. "Tell me why you're mad," he said.

"I know your hurt because of Jean's death. But it was wrong of you to tell Logan about the kiss that didn't mean anything." I told him.

"It meant something to me," he said to me.

I didn't say anything waiting for him to go on.

"I kissed you because I like you Spencer."

"No, you kissed me because you thought I was Jean." I tried to tell him.

He shook his head, "I know who you are. I haven't gone crazy," he laughed as he grabbed my hands.

I jerked my hands away from him and yelled, "You knew what you were doing! It was all an act?"

He nodded, "Of course I did. I want to be with you," he said.

"Well you sure have a sick way of showing it." I told him angrily before running off.

Logan was right. He was absolutely right. Scott wasn't hurt, he knew what he was doing, and he wanted to break us up. As I ran threw the trees I got lost and couldn't find the camp. But luckily I ran into Rogue.

"Hey," she told me.

"You were right," I said as tears slid down my face. "You and Logan, you were both right." I repeated.

She helped me to sit down and wrapped an arm around my shoulders.

"Scott wanted to break us up, because he thought I would be with him if he did." I explained.

She nodded, "I'm sorry."

I shook my head, "I hurt my best friend and lost the man I love because of him." I said angrily.

She shook her head but I went on.

"And I defended him! How could I be so stupid?"

Rogue shook her head, "You didn't know. And you're not stupid Spencer."

I gave her a small smile and let her lead me back to camp. After dinner it was late and I wanted to go to sleep. But I didn't know which tent I was in so I asked Hank.

"I put you with Logan," he explained to me as he looked at his clipboard.

"We broke up Hank," I told him.

He frowned, "I didn't know. Well there's no more room, you're going to have to sleep in his tent."

I sighed and tried Rogue's tent. Unfortunately she, Kitty, and Amara had the place full. I went over to Logan's tent and unzipped the door. As I stepped inside he stirred and looked up at me sleepily from his bed. His hair was messy from sleep and his eyes winced in the light from my flashlight. I turned the light away from him as he sat up and looked at me expectantly.

"Hank thought I was going to sleep in your tent with you, there's no room anywhere else." I explained.

He didn't say anything but he moved over in his bed making room. I kicked off my shoes and crawled into the bed smelling his familiar woodsy scent. He threw some of the blanket over me as our backs faced each other. I fell asleep quickly. But in the night I awoke as Logan tossed and turned. The bed wasn't that big and he kept elbowing me in the back. I shook his shoulder gently to wake him up as I looked over my shoulder. He stirred awake and looked at me with alert, almost scared, eyes.

"Bad dream?" I asked.

He didn't say anything but instead he flipped to his back and looked up at the tent ceiling.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

This time he answered, "I'm fine."

I turned my head away and tried to fall back asleep. When I awoke the next morning I was surprised to find Logan's arm wrapped tightly around me. My hand was in his and my fingers felt numb from his tight squeeze. I sighed and laid my head back on the pillow. As he slept he burrowed his head into my shoulder and I felt his breath on my shoulder blade. It had been a full week since we had slept together like this and I was now realizing just how much I missed it. But it had to end as I heard the group bustling about outside. As he woke he left go of me and sat up. I pretended like I had just woken up and yawned.

"Good morning." I told him as he pulled a shirt over his head.

His back faced me but he said, "Morning."

I turned to face him as I curled into a ball avoiding the morning cold.

His back was turned to me as I asked, "Did you sleep okay?"

He turned to face me too and nodded, "I did. Sorry for being all over you."

I shook my head against the pillow, "Don't be sorry Logan. I'm always here for you."

He gave me a small smile, "That was the best sleep I've had in days."

I nodded in agreement.

"You know we could do this all the time," I told him sitting up and scooting closer to him.

As I placed my hands on his shoulders I said, "If we were together we could sleep like this every night."

He shook his head.

"This is the part where you say 'I missed you, lets get back together'." I told him with a bit of attitude I should have left out.

"I can't trust you," he told me again. "I can't get over what happened with Scott."

I frowned as he turned to me and held my hands.

"Every time I look at you I see him with his lips all over yours."

He cupped my cheek in his hand and ran his thumb over my bottom lip, "They used to be mine."

I grabbed his wrist holding his hand in place, "They still are, Logan. My lips are always going to be yours. Scott kissed me, but I didn't want that."

He shrugged, "You didn't fight it."

I sighed in frustration; there was no winning with him. I kicked off the blankets and got up. I turned to go but before I unzipped the door I turned back to him.

"And just so you know, you were right. He wanted to break us up, he told me. He had some sick idea that I would be with him if we broke up. So there you go Logan, you let him win. How does that feel?" I asked.

He didn't say anything but looked down. I shook my head and left his tent. A while later I heard a scream. I dropped the dishes I was washing and ran to the sound. I found everyone at the stream and pushed threw the crowd. Rogue was in the water and being pulled downstream. I looked around for Kurt but he didn't seem to be around to teleport her out. Meanwhile Rogue was trying to swim upstream but the current was to much for her. I didn't know what to do. I desperately looked around for Hank or Logan.

Kitty cried out, "We have to help her."

I nodded, "I know, but I don't know how." I admitted.

Tears streamed down her face as I took action. I quickly ripped off my sweater and left it on the ground before I jumped in and swam downstream. The water was bone chillingly cold as I swam through it. When I got to Rogue I held onto her and tried to grab onto shore. Her body was limp in my arms and her lips were a sickening purple.

Suddenly I saw Logan and Hank running out of the trees. I handed Rogue off to Hank but my hand was to numb to hold on anymore. I let go as the cold became to much. I was feeling sleepy and could see my breath in front of me as I swallowed up water. The last thing I remember I was being swallowed by the water.

* * *

_Review Question: Team Scott or Team Logan?  
_


	7. You Never Know

_Chapter Seven Synopsis: Logan disappears while Spencer spends time with Scott. _

My chattering teeth woke me up. As I clenched the blanket in my shaking hands I opened my eyes wearily. I was in a tent and on a blow up bed; Rogue was laying next to me on her own bed. I heard the tent unzip.

Kitty smiled at me as she kneeled down next to my bed.

"What happened?" I asked with a cough.

"Well you saved Rogue," she smiled. "But then you needed some saving."

I nodded and waited for her to go on.

"Logan dived in after you. You were so blue when he bought you out of the water, I was worried. Then he had to use CPR because you weren't responding."

I let out a breath as Rogue stirred.

"Thank you for saving me." Rogue croaked out.

I turned my head to smile at her, "You would do the same for me."

She smiled too and closed her eyes again.

"Um, Logan left this for you?" Kitty asked as she handed me a bottle and I sat up.

It was almost empty except for the inch or two of blood at the bottom.

"Is that blood?" Kitty asked.

I nodded, "It's a long story."

She nodded then said, "I'll get you some lunch," before leaving.

I looked at the bottle in my hands. I didn't want to drink his blood, not with the way things were. I would heal eventually, although my powers weren't as fast as his.

"Spencer," Rogue said without opening her eyes. "Can you hand me my water, I'm so thirty," she asked.

I could tell by the lack of color in her cheeks that she wasn't doing any better. I grabbed her glass from the table and poured a bit of Logan's blood into it, then gave it to her. She needed it more than I did. Rogue swallowed the whole glass then made a strange face.

"That tasted weird," she complained.

"That's weird; I'll go get you some more." I told her.

I needed to walk around, to get my blood flowing. As I stepped out of the tent everyone looked at me.

"I'm fine guys." I told them.

Most of them adverted their eyes but some still watched as I got water for Rogue. Unfortunately Scott was sitting near the cooler.

"Hey," he smiled.

He seriously did not understand anger, did he?

"I don't want to talk to you." I told him getting a bottle of water.

"But I want to talk to you." He said blocking my way back to the tent.

I sighed and waited.

"I would've dived in after you too, Logan just beat me to it."

"And right now we would both be dead at the bottle of the lake." I smiled sarcastically.

He frowned, "You don't have to be rude."

"Actually, yes, I do. I don't want to talk to you Scott, I don't even want to look at you. So why you don't you do us both a favor and leave me alone?" I asked.

He shrugged, "I can't do that."

I rolled my eyes, "Let me guess, because you love me? You've said that before." I said.

He nodded, "One day you're going to love me too."

I shook my head as I pushed around him. He was incredibly delusional.

As I got back to the tent Rogue was just getting up. I handed her the water bottle.

"Wow, I feel so much better," she smiled at me.

"That's great." I smiled at her.

Kitty, who was in the tent too, laughed, "Finally, I don't have to take care of you two anymore."

I smiled at her but then remembered something. Wouldn't Logan come to see if I was alright?

"Hey, where's Logan?" I asked.

She looked down, "He left. He didn't really say why though."

I knew she was lying.

"Why did he leave, Kitty?"

She sighed, "He told me he needed to get away."

I sighed too, "From me, right?" I asked.

She nodded and frowned.

"I'm sure he's at the institute just taking a break from things." Rogue told me.

…

But when we got to the institute a few days later Logan wasn't there, and he wasn't answering his phone calls. He didn't even tell Charles where he was going. I sighed in frustration as I put my phone on the counter. I had tried calling him twenty times now.

"Give up already, he doesn't want to answer." Scott said rolling his eyes as he sat on the counter eating an apple.

"Shut up," I told him.

He raised an eyebrow as he got up to throw away the apple core, "Why do you care so much anyway?"

"I care because I love him." I told him.

He completely ignored me as he picked up something next to the trash.

"Scott, hello?" I asked coming over to him as he knelt on the floor.

"Hey, look at this," he said getting up.

He handed me a folded up piece of paper. It was Kitty's report card. She was failing cooking.

"Not surprising, right?" Scott laughed.

I elbowed him as I pushed past him to the door way.

"Kitty!" I called.

She appeared through the ceiling, "What's up?" she asked.

I handed her the paper, "Why are you failing?"

She sighed, "I suck at cooking, and everyone knows that."

Scott came over to us and crossed his arms over his chest.

"You don't suck." I told her.

"When I make anything nobody will go near it," she remarked.

"Well from now were all going to help you," I told her. "Every single one of us."

She smiled, "Really?"

I nodded, "Sure."

"Well," she said as her smile got bigger, "I have to make some spaghetti for tomorrow."

I grabbed the apron from the hanger and handed it to her, "Let's do it."

So I helped Kitty with her cooking. Scott wouldn't help but he said he would do a taste test. He sat at the table as we prepared the ingredients. About halfway through Kitty told me to sit down and that she would finish. I was skeptical but I sat down with Scott and we watched as she finished. When she was done she put a plate in front of Scott and gave him a fork. He forked up a mouthful and chewed it. When he was done he smiled and told her it was great.

"I'm going to go tell Rogue!" she squealed happily.

When she left the kitchen I grabbed the fork from Scott and tried it myself. I had to grab a napkin to spit it back out.

"Why did you lie?" I asked. "This is awful."

He shrugged, "So she would feel good about it."

"She won't feel good when she gets a bad grade tomorrow." I told him.

He was about to say something but my phone rang. I quickly got up and ran over to it. It was only Eric.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Hey, I was hoping you would want to come over for dinner tonight?" he asked.

I left the room so Scott couldn't eavesdrop.

"I just got back from a camping trip; you think we could do it tomorrow night?" I asked. "I don't mind leftovers."

He laughed on the other end, "Sure, that's fine."

"Great, I'll call you tomorrow." I told him.

As I hung up I noticed Scott behind me.

"Can you not do that?" I asked him as I tried to push past him.

"Logan called while you were on the phone," he said.

I ran to the phone in the kitchen and as I looked at the last calls I noticed Logan's number wasn't there.

Scott came up behind me and whispered, "Just kidding," into my ear.

I turned around quickly and slapped him. But I was still trapped between him and the counters. I couldn't see his eyes but his lips were pursed in anger. I waited for him to do something.

When he didn't I touched the pink mark on his face, "I'm sorry, Scott."

He leaned forward and kissed the edge of my lips. When I tried to push him away he laughed.

"What is your problem?" I asked angrily.

He continued laughing and hugged me, "Now were even," he laughed as I tried to free myself.

He didn't let go until I stopped squirming.

"Relax Spencer," he told me. "You worry to much."

I shook my head, "Maybe you're just a little to worry-free." I told him as he hovered over me pushing me into the counter.

"Why wouldn't I be worry free?" he asked. "The person I loved is dead; I don't have a care in the world anymore."

I felt myself feeling sorry for him as the sadness in his words hit me and I found them relatable, not to mention I was the one who made him think that. Logan wasn't dead, but he wasn't here, and he didn't want to see me. I felt a tear stream down my face.

"Don't cry," he said wiping the tear away. "I'm sorry I said that, I'm sure Logan's fine and you'll probably see him again soon."

I shook my head, "Why would you say that when I know you don't want him to come back?"

He shrugged, "Because it would make you feel better."

"Even if you don't feel the same?" I asked.

He nodded, "Sometimes it's not about me, when you love someone you think of them first," he told me.

As he turned and left I couldn't help but think that sentence had an underlying message. Was he trying to tell me Logan didn't care about me because he put himself first and ran off?

…

Since Logan had taken the mustang I had to have Eric pick me up for dinner the next night. He took me to his new apartment.

"This is nice," I told him in the lobby.

He smiled, "I know. Come on," he said entering the elevator.

As he opened his apartment door I was surprised by what I saw.

"Spencer, this is Julie, my wife," he smiled as the thin red haired women smiled at me.

"Your wife?" I asked as she shook my hand. "That's great." I smiled at them.

"Come on in," she greeted me. "I made lasagna."

I smiled at she went into the kitchen and Eric waited with me in the living room.

"Look at you all married," I teased him.

He blushed a bit, and shrugged. "I know were young but I think were soul mates."

My heart melted and bit and the word soul mates made me think of Logan.

"Are you seeing anyone?" he asked me.

I shook my head, "I was."

"A long time?" he asked.

I nodded, "Three years."

His eyes went wide, "That's long."

I nodded, "Yeah, but it didn't work."

"Well maybe it will in the future, you never know."

I shrugged, "I guess so."

After dinner and a bit of T.V. Eric drove me home.

"Thanks so much Eric," I smiled as he pulled up into the driveway.

He nodded and waved as he drove off.

As I went into the house I peeked into the garage to see if Logan had come back. The mustang still wasn't there. I sighed and turned to go to my room. But of course Scott was there, sitting on the couch, waiting for me.

"Did Logan call?" I asked.

He shook his head.

"How was dinner?" he asked.

I shrugged, "It was fine."

He stood up and smiled as he came over to me.

"What?" I asked as his smile didn't fade.

"You know you're beautiful?" he smiled touching my cheek lightly.

I gave him a small smile.

"Thanks." I told him.

"Hey you wanna watch a movie or something?" he asked innocently.

I shrugged, "Okay."

We sat together on the couch and watched a movie. But I couldn't sit through all of it, I was tired and fell asleep. I woke up the next morning to the sound of the door opening. I opened my eyes as I realized I was lying in Scott's lap. As I sat up Logan stood there, staring at me.

"Logan? Where were you?" I asked.

"What the hell is going on here?" he asked.

"I don't have to explain myself to you Logan, you broke up with me, remember?" I asked.

He didn't have anything to say because he knew I was right.

"We were watching a movie and I fell asleep." I told him.

His frown didn't fade as I came over to him.

"Thank you for saving me from the river," I told him and I hugged his shoulders.

He grunted.

I let go and continued, "I was looking for you when I woke up, and I saw the blood, where did you go?"

He shrugged, "I didn't go anywhere. I just needed some time alone."

"To think?" I asked him.

He nodded, "Kinda."

"Well what did you decide?" I asked.

"Nothing. But I did think about you, and I do love you. But I obviously can't trust you," he said nodding to Scott.

"Nothing is going on between us Logan," I told him. "I love you." I told him. "And I always will."

He shook his head, "I don't believe you."

I opened my mouth to speak but he ignored me and went up to his room. As I turned around I saw Scott open his eyes.

"You were listening weren't you?" I asked him.

He got up and hugged me.

"I was, but only because I care," he told him.

I hugged him tight and said thanks. After he let me go I went upstairs to take a shower. When I came back downstairs the students had come home.

"I got an A on my spaghetti," Kitty smiled at me.

"Wow, really? That's great." I told her.

When she left the kitchen and Scott came in I gave him a funny look.

"What?" he laughed.

"Kitty got an A on her spaghetti," I told him. "But it was awful?"

He nodded.

"What did you do?" I asked him.

"When everyone was asleep I got up and made it again," he shrugged.

I smiled at him. "That's really nice, Scott."

He smiled as he came over to me.

He placed his hands on my shoulders and said, "I wanna kiss you."

I looked down, "I don't know if that's a good idea." I told him.

But soon his lips found mine anyway. He kissed me once then pulled his face away.

"Tell me to stop and I will," he said keeping his forehead to mine as he wrapped his arms around me.

I didn't say anything; I had forgotten what it felt like to be kissed. He kissed me again and again lifting me to sit on the counter. I couldn't believe how unbelievable it made me feel as he ran his hands through my hair and bit at my lips. As he kissed my neck I leaned back in a sense of pure bliss. I pulled his face back to mine as Logan walked into the room.


	8. It Would Kill Me

_Chapter Eight Synopsis: Its Kurt's birthday and the X-Men throw a party. But the party isn't even started when life threatening circumstances are thrown into the mix._

I felt Logan's presence and I could almost feel his anger. But I didn't care. I hoped it was eating him alive seeing me kiss someone else. As Scott noticed him too he pulled away from me. Logan didn't look at him, he was staring directly at me. I didn't say anything; I waited for him to speak.

Suddenly he looked away from me to Scott, "You're gonna get yours," he told him angrily.

As Logan left the room Scott looked back to me with a furrowed brow.

"You're not going to chase after him?" he asked.

I shook my head, "I'm tired of chasing, and I don't like to be where I'm not welcome."

He cupped my cheek in his hand and kissed me again. The next morning I awoke to the bustling of kids downstairs. I rolled out of bed and got dressed, today was Kurt's birthday. I went downstairs to find everyone running around in the kitchen and in the living room kids were decorating. I smiled at Kitty who was mixing frosting batter.

"Is Kurt here?" I asked.

"No, Rogue is distracting him until we get everything set up."

I nodded and went out to the living room to help with decorations. As I grabbed a steamer roll someone came up behind me and covered my eyes. I reached for their hands on my face as they asked guess who. I turned around to see Scott smiling. I smiled at him too.

"Did you sleep alright?" he asked.

I nodded, "I had a dream-"

He cut me off by kissing me. I gave him a quizzical look.

"I couldn't help myself," he smiled.

We spent most of the afternoon helping to decorate but around four we were ready for Rogue and Kurt to come back. I went to my room to get my cell phone to call them. As I came into my room I saw Logan sitting on the bed.

"I want to talk to you," he told me.

I held up a finger, "Hold on I have to call Rogue."

I walked into the bathroom and gave her a call. Some had picked up but wasn't saying anything.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Spencer!" I heard Rogue's frantic call. "These men they came and took us, I don't know where were going, you have to help us," she stuttered.

I felt my stomach churn.

"Alright, I'll get the professor to find you just hang in there." I said before hanging up.

When I went back out to my room to grab my jacket Logan had left. I frowned but decided to talk to him later. I ran down to Charles's office and told him what was going on. We went down to the danger room so he could search with cerebro. I waited patiently for him to find their location. He said they were traveling down the interstate. I went to Logan's room and grabbed the keys to the mustang. As I made my way out I told everyone to talk to Charles. I made my way to the garage when I noticed I was being followed. I turned to find Scott.

"I'm coming with you," he told me.

I nodded, "Fine. Let's go."

As we drove down the mountain side we came to a turn.

"Left," Scott said.

"It's right." I told him.

I turned left anyway when I noticed a giant semi coming our way. If I didn't move the car it would hit the passenger's side and kill Scott. I swerved to avoid it and drifted off the road. I sighed as the semi passed.

"Um Spencer," Scott said as he leaned back in his seat.

I looked to him in question. Suddenly I saw what he saw. We had crossed the median and were in the way of traffic again. A car was coming and would surely hit my side of the car. Scott grabbed the wheel as I braced myself for the impact. He tired to move us off the road but he didn't make it in time. The other car hit us and sent the mustang spinning off the mountain side. The last thing I remember was hitting my head of the steering wheel.

…

I was in extreme pain when I stirred. As I opened my eyes blood dripped into my vision. I quickly tried to wipe the blood away when I felt arms around me. I was being pulled from the car. I felt the hard ground as the person let me sit but still kept their hold. They wiped the blood from my eyes.

"Logan?" I whispered.

"Shh, I'm here," he said. "It's alright."

I moaned as I felt my head throb.

He gently put his hands on my head, "You're healing to slowly."

I tired to get up, "I'll be alright," I said as I fell back down again.

"At this rate you'll bleed to death before you heal," he told me.

I looked him in the eyes because I knew what he was about to do.

I grabbed his arm, "Don't." I told him.

He shook his head, "I can't let you die, it would kill me."

I felt my eyes fill up with tears as my heart crippled from his words. As I let out a sob he cut his wrist. Between my loud sobs he held his wrist to my mouth. I drank the blood and felt instantly better. I touched my hand to find the gash gone. I threw my arms around him.

"I love you," I sobbed into his shoulder.

He nodded as he rubbed my back. "We have to help Scott," he told me.

I had totally forgotten about him. I let Logan go to crawl back into the car and pull Scott out. He didn't look so good but he didn't have any major wounds.

"Here let me take him," Logan said.

I backed up and watched as Logan reached into the car and grabbed Scott. He carried him back to the X-Van. He hated Scott, I knew that. But he was still willing to help him. He wasn't an animal; he was a sweet caring man. The man I always knew he was, but I had let Scott convince me otherwise.

Back at the institute I had found out that Rogue and Kurt were alright. The other X-Men had found them and everything had turned out okay.

…

"Hey how are you?" I asked Scott as I entered his room.

He shrugged, "I'm alright. It still kind of hurts but I'll be okay."

I smiled at him as I sat down in the chair next to his bed.

"I think I might have had some consciousness though," he said. "I heard you talking to Logan."

I frowned, "You did?"

He nodded, "You told him you loved him."

I sighed, "I'm sorry you had to hear that."

He looked down, "Do you, still love him, I mean?" he asked.

I nodded, "And I always will."

He frowned at me.

"Just like you're always going to love Jean." I told him.

"But Jean isn't standing in the way of us being together," he said.

"Maybe not but do you really want to be with someone who still loves someone else?" I asked him.

"You'll forget about him," he hoped.

I shook my head at him. He frowned again and I decided I had to go.

Later that night when I was in my room I was surprised to hear the door open. I came out of the bathroom to see Logan standing there. I raised my eyebrows at him.

"I just wanted to see if you were alright."

"I am, thank you for saving me," I told him.

"What was that the other night?" he asked.

I knew he was referring to the kiss.

"A kiss." I told him.

He shook his head, "No, it wasn't. It was so much more than that. At first I thought you were doing it to spite me but you looked happy."

"Maybe I was happy." I shrugged.

"How?" he asked.

"Because maybe I'm sick of waiting for your forgiveness, Logan. I'm tired of you judging me. Love doesn't work like that. If you loved me you could look past everything and just be with me. But you won't do that, so you can only blame yourself."

"Are you trying to say what you did was right?"

I shook my head, "No it wasn't. But I'm tired of waiting for someone who won't be with me. You can't blame me for wanting to kiss someone who actually does want to be with me."

"I guess I can't, your right," he said.

I nodded. He stepped closer to me so we were inches apart.

"But can you honestly say that if I was to kiss you right now, you wouldn't want that?" he asked.

I felt myself get weak in the knees.

"That depends, are you going to?" I asked.

He grabbed my face in his hands and leaned in to kiss me. He came centimeters close but then pulled away. I gave him an annoyed look. Then he turned around and went to the door. I thought he was going to leave but he locked it. When he turned back around I raised an eyebrow. He smirked as he waited by the door. So he wanted me to come to him. I took my time making my steps very silky and slow. And I could see the anticipation in his eyes. For good measure I threw off my jacket too. I came up to him so we were inches apart. He raised his eyebrows at me as I ran a hand threw his hair.

"What are you waiting for?" he asked.

I shrugged, "You wanted to kiss me, remember?"

He grinned and held my face in his hands again. He moved his face closer to mine slowly. Tired of waiting I pushed him against the door and kissed him. As we made out I pulled off his jacket. I was surprised when he picked me up by my knees and threw me on the bed. As he crawled on top of me he took off his shirt.

As he took off my clothes I asked, "Are we really doing this?"

He looked me straight in the eyes, "I love you."

I smiled at him and kissed his neck.

…

Logan held me tightly as we lay in bed together. He nuzzled his nose against my neck and kissed it lightly. I flipped over so I could face him.

"I love you," I told him.

He smiled at me but it quickly faded. I was about to ask him what was wrong but I heard a scream. We quickly got up and got dressed. I was the first one out of the room and stopped short when I saw Scott saw in the hall. He looked like he was in shock. When Logan came up behind me buttoning his pants his expression didn't change.

He seemed to shake his head to clear his thoughts, "Rogue and Kitty are gone," he said.


	9. Its Not a Promise

_Chapter Nine Synopsis: The group makes a startling discovery about Logan. Meanwhile, Spencer confides in a new friend. _

"I know where I'm going," I heard Logan complain.

"What, do you have some magical GPS in your head? Would you please just look at the map?" Scott asked.

I sighed as I lay in the back seat. I know I shouldn't have let them sit together. I had been trying to get some sleep on this little road trip. Late last night Charles had found Kitty and Rogue's location and we had to leave to find them. Unfortunately they were three states away. As Logan pulled into a gas station I sat up. He got out of the car and went into the store. Scott turned to look at me from the passenger's seat.

"Last night, was that what I thought it was?" he asked.

I was hoping to avoid this conversation.

"I slept with Logan," I told him to avoid going around the subject.

"Why would you do that?" he asked, I could see the hurt in his eyes.

"Because no matter what I'm just always going to love him."

"You don't love me at all?" he asked.

"I do, but it's different." I told him as I saw Logan heading back towards the car.

Scott sighed. As Logan got back into the car he reached into the cup holder for his water bottle. I realized just how thirsty I was too and looked for mine in the back seat. I found the bottle under Scott's seat, unfortunately empty.

"Hey, can I have some water?" I asked.

Scott and Logan both reached back handing me their water bottles.

I sighed, "Um, never mind."

Logan shot Scott a look. I leaned back and looked out the window. I must've dozed off because I awoke to more fighting.

"Stop at the rest area," Scott was telling Logan. "If you don't I will pee in your car."

Logan made a disgusted face I could see from the rearview mirror.

"Yeah, let's stop." I told him.

"For you, sure." Logan smiled at me in the mirror.

Then he turned to Scott and shot him another dirty look. As soon as Logan turned the car off I got out of the car. I speed-walked to the bathroom. I didn't have to go as much as I wanted to get away from both of them. In the bathroom I splashed some water on my face and combed my hair with my fingers. As I made my way back to the car I saw Logan leaning against his door with his arms crossed over his chest. He looked as gorgeous as ever. I smiled at him as I got closer.

"Come here," he smiled pulling me into a hug.

I laughed against his chest as he kissed my head.

As I let go I told him, "I'm glad things are starting to get back to normal. But is it real?" I asked.

He nodded and leaned in to kiss me.

"Of course it is," he said with a smile.

From the corner of my eye I saw Scott coming back to the car.

"You take the front," he told me. "I need a nap."

I nodded, "Sure."

As I sat in the front with Logan he drove with one hand and held my hand with the other. Scott cleared his throat. I left go of Logan's hand and gave him an apologetic look. He was about to turn around to say something to Scott but I put my hand on his shoulder and shook my head.

…

"It should be coming up on the left." I said looking at the GPS.

"There hasn't been anything for miles." Scott said from the back seat.

We both choose to ignore him as Logan drove on.

"That?" he asked as we came up to a deserted farm house.

"Arrived at destination," the GPS said.

"I guess so," I added.

We got out of the car and went up to the house. Logan kicked down the door.

"You're not gonna knock?" Scott asked.

I held my finger to my lips to shush him. As we looked around the dusty old place we didn't see anything.

"Come on," Logan said grabbing my hand.

We walked through the hall and to the living room where we didn't find anything either. Suddenly Logan was pushed down. I tried to help him up but soon found myself on the ground too. Scott was pulled away and tied to a chair. Suddenly a man appeared.

He smiled, "Hello Spencer," he said.

"How do you know me?" I asked.

"He doesn't," a woman with long black hair said coming into the room, "I do."

I gave her a quizzical look, "How?"

"Bring in the others," the woman told the man.

He brought Kitty and Rogue into the room and tied them to chairs as well. Logan was now standing in front of me.

"It's good to see you again, Logan," she smiled at him.

"How do you know him!" I demanded.

"He didn't tell you? Logan was here a couple of days ago."

I looked to him but he didn't say anything.

"He came to tip off the phoenix that Scott knew she was alive."

I shook my head, "But he doesn't know. Logan, you know that." I told him.

He didn't look at me.

"Well now the phoenix thinks he does know, and you broke the little deal you made with her," the women smirked.

"What deal?" Scott asked.

I didn't tell him.

"And as the deal promised now I have to kill you, all of you."

I shook my head as the man pushed me down to a chair, "No you don't. She won't know."

She glared at me, "Of course she will. She knows everything."

And with that the two of them disappeared from the room.

"What is she talking about?" I asked Logan.

"I was bitter," he said with his head bent low. "I wanted Scott dead, so I found the phoenix so I could tell her he knew she was alive. I hoped she would kill him."

My jaw dropped as I heard this information.

Then he looked up at me, "But I regret it now, I can't believe I was so foolish. Now were all going to die," he said with a sense of realization in his voice.

I sighed.

"As stupid as what you did is, were not going to die. None of us are going to die."

Rogue and Kitty didn't look so sure. The women came back to the room.

"So who do you want me to kill first?" she asked me. "I was told you have to be last."

I shook my head at her, "Please, don't do this. You don't have to listen to the phoenix."

She snickered, "Of course I do! If I don't she'll kill me too. And I owe her."

"If you let us go you can come with us, the Charles Xavier institute is a safe place for all mutants." I tried to tell her.

She shook her head, "I just can't do that."

"Enough chit chat, do we kill Logan or Scott first?" the man asked me.

He came closer to me and I prepared myself for what seemed to be a smack in the face. Suddenly Kitty phased through her chair and hit him over the head with a vase. He laid on the ground out cold. I smiled at her.

The woman shrugged, "He was annoying, wasn't he?"

"Look you don't seem you like you really want to kill us, just let us go." I tried to bargain with her.

"I'll let all of them go if I can kill you?" she offered.

"Fine," I said.

"No!" Logan yelled.

The woman looked at him, "Guess he loves you huh? But what about Scott?"

"It isn't the same." I told her.

She shrugged and went over to Scott with a knife in her hand. I tensed as she held the blade to his neck. Suddenly I heard a sob. When she turned her eyes were full of tears and she dropped the knife.

"Kitty," I whispered. "Untie me."

Kitty quickly cut the ropes setting me free. I went over to her.

"I don't want this," she told me. "I don't want to be a killer. I made a deal with the phoenix just like you did. But I'm not a killer, I can't kill anyone."

"Are you a mutant?" I asked her.

She nodded, "My power is compulsion."

I nodded.

"You can come with us, to the institute, its safe for you there."

She shook her head, "No I can't. But you can go, all of you, just leave," she sniffled.

"What's going to happen to you?" Rogue asked.

"The phoenix will probably kill me," she shrugged.

Kitty was untying everyone.

"Let's go Spencer," she said.

I told them to go and stayed with her. Scott stayed too.

"What's it like?" she asked. "To have both of them love you?"

I shook my head, "It's miserable."

I looked to Scott, "I was wrong to use you to make Logan jealous. I wish you could just forget everything."

The woman put a hand on my shoulder, "He can. I can compel him to forget."

Scott, who was still in the chair, shook his head.

"You can?" I asked her.

She nodded, "Whatever you want him to forget I can make it happen."

"No, Spencer don't do this to me." Scott pleaded.

"You need to forget Scott. I just can't return your feelings because I love Logan and I always will." I said as my eyes filled up with tears at his heartbreakingly sad face.

The woman looked him straight in the eyes.

"I'm so sorry," I told him.

"There," the woman said.

"You did it?" I asked.

She nodded, "He doesn't remember anything about loving you."

"Thank you," I told her.

As I untied him I asked her, "Are you sure you don't want to come with us?"

She shook her head, "I'm sure."

Scott was a little woozy so I wrapped an around his waist as I helped him to get out of the house. We quickly got into the car and Logan drove away. As we drove off the house burst into flames.

"Oh my god," I gasped.

"She did it for us," Logan said. "The phoenix will think we all burned in the house."

…

"This was a great idea," Rogue smiled at me as she set the table outside.

I smiled at her, "Thanks."

"Hey," Scott said coming outside threw the kitchen doors.

I smiled at him, "You seem happy?"

He smiled at me, "I'm always happy to see my best friend."

I was happy that he considered me as only a friend again. After our lunch outside I noticed Logan standing near the little stream looking into the water. I went over to him and wrapped my arm around his shoulders.

"Before you say anything I just want to tell you I don't care about anything that has happened," I told him.

He looked down to me and raised an eyebrow.

"If we love each other that's all that matters," he agreed.

I nodded and kissed him. He hugged me as I rested my head on his shoulder.

"I'm always going to be yours Logan," I whispered.

He sighed, "Mine," as he squeezed a bit tighter.

"Forever," I told him.

He pulled away to look me in the eyes and nodded.

"Always," I said again.

"If you're trying to scare me off its not going to work," he smiled.

I smiled too, "Good."

"I have something for you," he said.

I watched as he pulled something out of his pocket. He opened his fist to show me the item. It was his mother's ring.

I smiled at him, "I missed it."

I tried to take it but he closed his fist.

"This time it's not a promise ring," he said.

I smiled at him as I understood it was an engagement ring.

_

* * *

_

_Instead of ending this story right here, I'm going to continue it with Part Two that will still be under the same title. -Faith.  
_


	10. Part 2: Seven Months Later

I'm not making the triquel, well at least not right now. I'm going to continue here for now, sorry for the confusion. Here's the second part. Its takes place seven months after the last chapter.

* * *

**Part 2:**

_Logan looked on as Spencer danced on the deck with the students. She was radiant with the salt water waves in her hair and her glowing tanned skin. Her gorgeous smile didn't leave her face for a second. It had been a few days since that they had been married but he had known she was perfect for him all along. Her heart was kind and open to his flaws, exactly what he had needed after being scarred for so long. He smiled as he remembered the nervousness that had showed on her face as she walked down the aisle to him. And he couldn't imagine the pain he would have endured had he lost her to Scott last year. He had been foolish to let her go. It was a close call and he couldn't wait any longer to make sure she was his forever by asking her to marry him seven months ago. She was his everything, the air he breathed. His world was dark and he was alone without her. His family had all since passed and she was the only one who truly cared for him. Never had he been so open and emotional with anyone in his life, it was a side of him only she would see. She was his family now and he would die to protect what he loved. He had risked his life for her on numerous occasions and he would never regret that day he had given her his blood, the blood that had created the bond that held them so close now. It had been his blood that had saved her life, and his blood was the substance keeping her alive now. It pumps through the veins and races through the heart that showed him the feeling he could only describe as pure bliss, the feeling of love._

_As he leaned against the cruise ship's railing he saw her sparkling green eyes looking at him. She was smiling and waved for him to come join the group. He politely shook his head, he wouldn't let the students see him dance again, the wedding reception had been enough embarrassment. _

"Hawaii is so beautiful," I sighed as I walked through the forest with Logan. "I can't believe Charles had arranged this whole vacation for us," I told him.

"I can," Rogue smiled as she sipped on the straw that led to her coconut.

Logan wrapped an arm around my shoulder, "I'm just sorry we had to bring them," he joked.

I laughed as Kitty, Rogue, Kurt and Evan protested behind us. Charles had let them come along as a graduation present. We had spent five days on the cruise ship and would spend another week in Hawaii. It was supposed to be our honeymoon but I didn't mind the students coming along. As we walked the cleared path I could see the hotel from were we stood. It was small but looked cozy. The beach was only a few steps from the hotel and the water looked warm and clear. We checked in and a nice man showed us to our rooms.

The students had rooms on the first floor but Logan and I shared the honeymoon suite on the second floor. He winced as he brushed the rose petals off the bed. I laughed at him. After we had put our suitcases away I went to take a shower. When I came back out to the room Logan was asleep on the bed. I decided to let him sleep and left the room to see how the students were doing. I found Rogue sun bathing near the little outdoor restaurant.

"I didn't even know I could tan," she smiled at me.

"You went from white to beige," I told her.

She shot me a look then asked, "Where's Logan?"

"He fell asleep." I told her as I sat in a chair next to hers. "Want to go swimming?" I asked her.

"Like, yes!" Kitty squealed behind us.

I smiled at her and raced her down to the water. We splashed around in the water for a while. Soon I saw Logan standing on the beach smiling at me. I waved for him to come in. He powered through the current and made it out to me quickly. I kissed his cheek as he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Why did you let me fall asleep?" he asked me.

"You looked like you needed it," I told him.

"I'd rather be out here with you," he told me.

"Hurry the celebration is about to start," a man yelled from the shore.

Logan furrowed his brow.

"Let's go see what's going on," I told him and Kitty.

We walked up to the beach where a large bomb fire had been started and girls were hula dancing around it. A large man sat in a chair at the head of the circle.

"Welcome our American guests," he bellowed in his deep, powerful voice.

We took a seat at the outside of the circle.

"The gods welcome you," he went on.

Then he opened his eyes and looked around at all of us. He smiled as he looked around the circle but when his eyes came to me he grew angry.

"She brings devastation to this island!" he yelled as he pointed a finger at me.

I sat in shock as the hotel staff tried to calm him down.

"What is he talking about?" I asked one of the bellboys.

"Just some old legendary crap, don't worry about him," he told me.

I looked to Logan with a concerned brow.

"Don't worry about it," he agreed.

"But people don't just say those kind of things," I tried to tell him.

"He probably noticed were mutants," Rogue whispered with us.

Logan shook his head, "It's just an old man who thinks he is connected to the gods, ignore it," he told the group.

I sighed but didn't say anything else. I noticed the man looking at me from the edge of the circle. I avoided his glance.

…

That night before bed Logan was laying on the bed flipping throw the channels on the T.V. I crawled into bed with him and took the remote from him. He watched as I shut off the T.V. and curled up to him. He wrapped an arm around my shoulders and kissed the top of my head. I used his chest as a pillow and fell asleep.

…

Early the next morning I snuck out of our room and went down to the front desk.

"Can I help you?" the man asked me.

"Where can I find that man who was at the ceremony last night?" I asked him.

He frowned at me.

"I just want to talk to him," I smiled to reassure him.

"His hut is just down the beach," the worker told me.

I ventured down the beach and soon saw a little shack with smoke rising from the top.

I walked up to the flap door and asked, "Anyone there?"

The man opened the straw door and eyed me suspiciously.

"Can I talk to you?" I asked him.

He frowned but moved away to let me in. The shack wasn't extremely large but it looked like he had a nice setup going for himself.

"I just wanted to know why you said I bring devastation to your island last night." I told him as he gestured for me to sit down.

"I know what you are," he told me.

I furrowed my brow in question.

"You are a mutant," he said.

I didn't say anything.

"You and the man you are with, and the younger Americans."

I sighed and nodded, admitting it. "What does that have to do with your island?"

"I am messenger of the gods. I can sense the aura people have. Around you there is an aura of danger and deception. Is it not true that your friends and family are usually hurt on your behalf?"

I sat there for a moment and thought about his assumption. Mystique had almost killed Logan because of me, Rogue and Kitty had been kidnapped, and the phoenix had wanted to kill Scott. I nodded to him.

"I can sense danger in your future," he told me.

"What about Logan, the man I was with, what's in his future?" I asked.

"As long as he is with you he will face the danger too."

I sighed as the weight of the words hit me.

"What should I do?" I asked him.

He shook his head, "There is nothing that can be done. But if you want to protect the ones you love you have to leave them."

As I left his hut I thought over what he had said. I couldn't leave the ones I love, mainly Logan. How was I supposed to do that without hurting them even more? But then I thought of what Logan had said, it could all be a bunch of bs. But then again why would someone warn me if there was nothing to worry about? I felt the beginning of a headache. As I walked up to the resort I saw Logan on the balcony to our suite. He gave me a suspicious eye but seemed relived as the worry lines in his face faded. I went up to our room to find him waiting for me with his arms crossed. I hugged him anyway. He ran his hand through my hair and asked me what had happened. I explained what the man had told me.

"Your right," he said. "It's just bs."

I hummed in agreement as I rested my head on his chest. I wanted to believe him but I couldn't shake the thought that the man had told me the truth. We went to breakfast with the group twenty minutes later. Rogue helped herself to my bagel as I was to deep in thought to eat it. I felt a hand on my knee under the table. I looked up and picked my chin up off my palm. Logan's brow was furrowed and he looked worried for me.

I shook my head and smiled, "I'm fine."

"I didn't ask you if you were okay," he told me.

His eyes were telling me he knew exactly what I was thinking about and not to. After breakfast and a short hike I went to take a nap and Logan joined me. As he lay on his back and slept soundly I couldn't seem to find sleep. I moved closer to him and wrapped my arms around his waist. I found sleep a few minutes later.

…

I was startled awake as I heard screams. As I sat up quickly Logan was awoken too.

"Did you hear that?" I asked him.

He nodded and threw his legs over the edge of the bed to get up. I did the same and we both got out the door at the same time. As I looked around I couldn't believe my eyes. Parts of the hotel were on fire, and there were dead bodies everywhere. We quickly ran down to the students rooms. Though panicking, they were alright. I hugged Kitty and Rogue as they cried. When they had calmed down a bit we surveyed the area.

"Look," Evan said pointing to the door of our suite.

I noticed a note on the door I hadn't seen before. Logan ran up and grabbed the note. When he brought it back to us he handed it to me.

It read: _You're next. –P_


	11. Armed and Dangerous

"P?" Rogue asked.

I looked to Logan and by his tense expression I could tell he was thinking what I was.

"It's the Phoenix." I told them.

Kitty eyes grew larger with fright. "She killed all these people?" she asked.

I nodded.

"Why didn't she kill us? She wanted to last year," she questioned.

"I don't know." I told her.

They were all looking at me, waiting for a plan, anything. But I didn't have anything to say. All I could think was they wouldn't be in this situation if it wasn't for me. Logan put his hand on my shoulder and spoke to the group.

"I'll call Chuck, Scott can come get us with the X-Jet."

I nodded as he pulled his phone out and walked off to make the call. We stood there quietly waiting. No one had anything to say. I couldn't help but look around at all the dead bodies. Everyone had been slaughtered. It was then that I realized there really was no hope. There was no trace of Jean left in the phoenix, there was no humanity to be found.

Logan returned after making the call. I looked at him in hope.

"Scott's on his way," he told us.

I sighed in relief. Now we had to wait. As we waited I told the students to get their luggage and Logan brought ours down from our room. A few hours later the X-Jet landed on the beach. The landing lowered and Scott stepped out of the jet. He smiled and waved but his smile soon faded as he saw the village around us. Everyone began to board the jet but I noticed Logan wasn't coming. I found him near the hotel desk that was still standing. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a lighter. He set the desk ablaze. I gave him a questioned look.

"We have to burn the records that we were here," he explained.

I nodded in understanding. The police would think we burned in the hotel too, and we couldn't be blamed for the deaths of the village people. Mutants already had a bad reputation, adding this to the list would not be helpful. The world had found out about mutants because of the phoenix. She ditched her secretive ways for very large showcases of her power in very public places.

We boarded the plane and Scott hugged me. "Do I want to know?" he asked.

I shook my head as I sat in the seat behind the pilot's chair. Scott took his seat at the controls and Logan sat next to him. We arrived home in a few hours and everyone was quiet as we entered the house. Some new students were running around outside and playing games. Logan and I went to Charles's office to tell him what happened.

"Were in over our heads," he sighed. "She'll kill us all."

Logan shook his head at him, "Don't think like that."

I tried to nod but it was weak. As we left Xavier's office Logan became frustrated. His hands were fists and he walked quickly to our room.

"Logan," I tried to talk to him.

He didn't wait for me to ask what was wrong.

"Why is everyone giving up so easily!" he demanded. "We can fight her."

I nodded even though I didn't exactly agree. When we got to our room he locked the door behind us and sat down on the bed. I sighed as I sat next to him and gently rested my hand on his back. He leaned his head on my shoulder.

"It's my entire fault," I told him softly. "I made her mad."

He lifted his head to look at me then shook it as he took my hands, "But you are not alone in this."

I nodded and gave him a small smile. It must have not been convincing because he took my face in his hands and repeated slowly, "You are not alone."

I nodded and he kissed my forehead.

…

The next morning I awoke to find Logan gone. He was probably training with the students. I got up and showered before going downstairs. It was a sunny Saturday morning and the group was outside playing training games. I took a cooler of cold water outside and sat and watched them. After they were done everyone grabbed a bottle of water and went inside to shower off. I waited for Logan but I noticed him staring at a man who was coming up the driveway. I stood up as the man neared. Logan's shoulders were tense.

"This is private property," Logan told him.

He stopped in front of us. He wore a dark long coat and a hat so we couldn't see his face. He didn't seem to understand because he stepped forward again. He was only inches from me now. Logan placed his arm between us and tried to push the man back. I was surprised as Logan grunted when he couldn't. "Who are you?" I asked him. Suddenly he moved quickly. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a dagger. The next thing I knew it was in my side. I fell to the ground as I clenched at the knife. I pulled it out and the wound closed as I noticed Logan had his claws out. Logan tried to fight the man but he was quicker and pushed around him easily. I stood again and tried to block his path. I formed my force field around the house but he just walked through it, right through the front door. Logan ran in after him as I lowered the shield. I followed them both but he was to quick and we had lost him.

"X Men, there is an intruder in the house. Armed and dangerous." Logan said into his communicator.

Suddenly there was a shriek upstairs. I belted up the stairs with Logan and we made our way down the hall. Kitty was standing in the hall with her jaw dropped. She was looking into Kurt's room. Kurt was lying on the ground with his side bleeding. I couldn't help myself from yelling his name as I lowered myself to sit next to him. He stuttered and his face was loosening color. I lifted his shirt to get a look at the damage. It was pretty deep. I pushed it with my hands to apply pressure. He coughed and his head fell to the side. I grabbed his face and opened his eyes with my fingers. They shut right away. He was dead. I grabbed his shirt and shook him.

"Spencer," Logan told me gently from where he stood in the doorway.

I laid my head on his chest to listen for a heartbeat. When I didn't hear one I began to sob into his shirt. As my breathing became quick and irrational Logan kneeled down to pull me away from Kurt. He pulled me back to sit on his lap as he leaned against the bed's footboard. I clenched at his shirt and cried as he tried to comfort me.

"Spencer," he whispered as I shook with tears.

"He's dead," I cried.

Logan nodded and ran a hand through my hair.

"He's dead," I repeated.

Logan nodded as I kept repeating the words. I couldn't accept the fact that Kurt was dead, in fact I didn't except it until later that night. As Logan was in the shower I sat on the bed alone, the first time I had been alone in hours, and replayed the event in my mind. He was really gone, and I felt so ridiculously useless by not being able to do anything about it. The man in the cloak had very likely been sent by the Phoenix, she wanted revenge on me. I remembered her threat to kill everyone I loved and make me watch. As Logan came into the room he gave me a worried look. He was standing with a towel wrapped around his waist. I would normally give him a flirty little smile but I couldn't look at him without picturing him just like Kurt, laying on the ground, and dead. He crawled into bed with me and wrapped his arms around me. I flipped to face him and looked into his sad eyes.

"Don't worry about me," I told him.

"I have to," he told me. "I don't have anyone else, and I hate seeing you like this."

I was quiet a minute as I pondered what he had said.

"You don't have anyone else?" I asked.

He nodded, "I don't. It's just me and you, and without you I'd have to live with me, which didn't work out so great the last time I tried."

I gave him a sad smile. "Why are you bringing this up now?" I asked.

"Because I heard what you were thinking about when I was in the shower," he told me.

I sighed.

"Logan, come with me. Let's just go somewhere, anywhere. We won't put the people we love in danger anymore," I said as I sat up.

He sat up too but shook his head, "We can't just leave Spencer, and they would all be in more danger without anyone here to protect them."

"Logan, please." I pleaded.

He stood firm and shook his head at me.

"She's going to kill them," I told him with tears forming in my eyes. "I can't watch her kill you," I cried into his chest.

He hugged me and said, "She's not going to kill me or you."

I wanted to believe him but I couldn't.

"I love you," I told him. "So so much, nothings every going to change that."

He smiled and kissed me. But soon he pulled away with a furrowed brow.

"Why does it feel like you're saying goodbye?" he asked me.

I shook my head at him, "No, I'm not."

He frowned and said goodnight. He didn't fall asleep until his arms were wrapped around me tightly. Later in the night I awoke to find him lying on his back on the other side of the bed. I quietly got up and grabbed my clothes. As I put them on I looked at him one more time. He looked peaceful and I vowed I wouldn't worry him anymore. I grabbed his jacket and reached into the pocket for his motorcycle keys.

As I left the room I whispered, "I love you," and as I got on the motorcycle I felt a rush.

I was leaving my home, and the people I loved. It was painful but it had to be done, they were safe without me.

* * *

_Are you guys liking the story? I haven't gotten a lot of reviews so I have no idea what you guys are thinking. Let me know, okay? - Faith. _


	12. One Small Tear

Sorry for the long wait, I just don't have the will to write right now. 

Please review, I want to know what you guys think. Its easier to write when you have inspiration and your reviews really do inspire me. -Faith.

btw my new avatar is all Logan and Spencer, hehe.

* * *

Spencer. _Logan. _

_It was impossible. He had made sure to keep his arms tightly around her. But she was gone. He should have never let her go. _

_Logan grunted as he sat behind the wheel in his black mustang. Rogue, in the passenger's seat, gave him a worried look. Suddenly he pulled over and got out of the car. She followed along even though it was starting to rain. He sniffed at the air and let his claws out when he couldn't catch anything._

"_Logan," Rogue said gently. "Won't the rain wash away the scent?" she asked. _

_He glared at her but knew she was right. _

"_Maybe she's at a hotel near by," Rogue offered. "It is raining after all, and she's on a motorcycle." _

_He shook his head, "No, you didn't see her eyes. She was terrified; she's miles away by now." _

_Rogue frowned and placed a hand on his shoulder. She couldn't believe the Professor hadn't been able to find her. Rogue knew she had a shield but didn't think she would ever use it against them. _

"_Now what?" Logan asked running his hands through his hair. _

_Rogue noticed how his dark hair fell in his eyes and thought he needed a trim. _

_She shrugged, "I don't know." _

_He sighed and the breath turned into a cloud in front of him, "Let's go," he said. _

I had been driving through the rain all night. My body was in a sense of shock and was just about frozen over. I gripped my jacket as I went into the little dinner at the road stop. I had no clue where I was going, just that I needed to get out of there. Logan had surely gotten up by now, he was probably looking for me. I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. I fished it out as I sat down at the dinner bar and checked the screen. It was Logan calling, I ignored the call and shut my phone off.

"What can I get you?" the waitress asked me.

"Coffee," I told her.

She nodded and gave me a bit of a worried smile. I decided I should probably freshen up and went to the bathroom. After I splashed water in my face I looked into the mirror at my weary face. I looked tired. There was a knock on the door. I didn't want to hold up the line so I left the bathroom and went to sit down at the bar again. When I got back there was a guy in my seat. I sat at a different stool leaving a chair between us. As I sat down I felt his eyes lift from the newspaper he was reading and look over to me. I ignored it and pretended to be in thought. Soon he got up from his chair and moved to the empty one next to me.

"Hey," he said.

I finally looked at him and was a bit surprised. His eyes were an icy blue but still seemed inviting as he smiled at me. His hair was cut short and brushed forward so it fell onto his forehead. I gave him a small smile then looked back to my cup.

"I'm Eli," he told me.

I nodded but didn't say my name.

He smirked and asked, "What's your name?"

I took a sip of coffee before answering him hoping he'd take the hint.

"Spencer," I told him.

"Then you're just the person I'm looking for," he smiled again.

I raised an eyebrow at him.

"You know the village chief, right? Well I kind of owned him a favor, he called me a few days ago."

I waited for him to go on.

"He told me you were in danger, I thought I'd offer to help seeing as how I'm not a fan of the phoenix either."

I put the cup down and turned my chair towards him, "You have no idea what you're dealing with."

He shrugged, "Maybe that's true, but do you?"

I nodded, "I've seen her, and what she can do, you don't want to get involved in this."

He shrugged again then looked me directly in the eye, "It's to late, I'm already here, aren't I?"

I sighed.

"I just wanna help," he said softly as I looked back to my cup.

"Fine," I sighed.

"Why did you leave your friends?" he asked after a minute.

I raised an eyebrow at him, "How do you know that?"

He rolled his eyes and slapped his head, "Sorry, I forgot to mention my power. I can see the future."

"Wow," I nodded.

"That's how I knew you were here, I saw that you were coming here."

"Can you see-" I stopped short. "Nevermind." I finished.

"Tall, muscular, dark hair?" he asked.

I waited a minute before nodding.

"Have I seen him?" he asked me.

"That's what I was gonna ask," I nodded.

"Not in your near future, but I saw him looking for you," he explained.

"Oh," I said.

"Who's he?" he asked.

"Logan," I told him softly.

"Brother, boyfriend?" he asked.

I shook my head, "Husband." I answered.

"You left him?" he asked.

"What would you do if the phoenix said she would kill everyone you loved?" I asked him.

He nodded, "I see."

"Is there anyone?" I asked.

He nodded but then shook his head, "There was. Her name was Rosemary, she was the love of my life."

I smiled as his eyes lit up when he spoke of her.

"The phoenix killed her," he explained.

"I'm sorry," I told him.

He shrugged, "I should be over it, but that kind of pain never really leaves the heart."

I nodded in agreement, thinking of Jean's death and how Scott suffered.

"You know he's probably going crazy looking for you, right?" he asked me.

"I know," I admitted. "I just don't want to be the reason he dies. I can't watch her kill him," I said.

He nodded and seemed to understand.

_Logan threw the phone across the room after trying to reach her the third time. Rogue winced from where she stood near the doorway. _

"_God damn it," he snarled. _

_She frowned at him, "Sorry." _

_He shook his head, "How am I supposed to find her?" he asked turning to Rogue, waiting for an answer. _

_She took a step back, "I don't know Logan, and I'm just as lost as you are." _

_He sat down on the bed and ran his hand through his hair again. _

"_Spencer," he said trying to reach her mentally._

"Do you hear that?" I asked Eli.

He shook his head from his place behind the wheel. I thought of letting my shield down but then Charles would find me. I had to take the risk. I let the shield fall.

"Spencer," I heard Logan's thoughts in my mind.

I didn't respond.

He went on, "I don't know if you can hear this but if you are listening please come home, or call me and I can come get you. I need you here so I can protect you. If you come back I'll go with you, anywhere you want."

I waited a minute but there were no more thoughts. I put my shield back up and tried to go back to sleep.

_She didn't answer, he thought to himself. How could she not answer him? _

"_Logan," Rogue smiled at him, "Charles found a location somewhere near Cleveland, Ohio." _

I awoke as Eli shook my shoulder. I squinted in the light and looked at him.

"Let's go," he told me.

I sat up and looked out the window. We were at a hospital.

"What are we doing here?" I asked him as we walked in. He led us to a room on the second floor. As we walked in I recognized the man in the bed. It was the Hawaiian chief.

"You're alive?" I asked him.

He frowned at me, "I don't die that easily."

I nodded not meaning to offend him. I looked to Eli and waited for him to explain why we were here.

_A few days' later Logan and Rogue had just arrived at the road stop. _

"_I can smell her scent," Logan said turning off the car. _

_He got out of the car and Rogue had to hurry to keep up with him. His nose was in the air and his smile grew larger as the smell became stronger. Suddenly he stopped. Rogue knew what had happened and she frowned. Logan dropped to his knees next to his motorcycle. Spencer had left the bike, Rogue realized. She was probably miles away by now. _

"_Logan, I'm sorry." Rogue said as she knelt down next to her friend. _

_Behind the hair falling in his face she could see one small tear slowly drift down his handsome face. She hugged his shoulders. _


	13. Sacrifice

There was a way to beat the Phoenix; we just had to trap her. Eli and the chief had devised a plan. We left the chief in the hospital to continue on our way. Our next stop was Chicago, where the chief though the Phoenix was hiding out.

"_Are you alright?" Rogue asked him. _

_Logan sat with his elbows on his knees, clutching his stomach. He grunted. Rogue was worried about him, he had spent the morning throwing up. As Logan fell back onto the bed Rogue threw a blanket over him. Then she stepped out into the hall to make a call. She listened for the dial tone, it rang a few times. _

"_Hello?" she heard a voice ask. _

"_Spencer!" she asked excited. _

"_Spencer isn't here right now, this is Eli," the voice said. _

"_Who are you?" Rogue asked. _

"_A friend," Eli told her. _

"_Can I talk to Spencer?" Rogue asked. _

"_She's in the bathroom," Eli explained. _

"_I'll wait," Rogue told him. _

_He grunted but stayed on the line. She waited a few minutes. She heard a sigh. _

"_Spencer?" she asked. _

"_What?" Spencer asked. _

"_It's Rogue," she said. _

"_I can't come back right now Rogue," Spencer told her. _

"_Logan's sick, Spencer." Rogue told her. _

_Spencer sighed. "Take care of him, there's something I have to do before I can come home. Try and understand."_

_Rogue sighed, "You don't have to do it alone." _

"_I'm not alone," Spencer told her. "I have help and I'll be okay, don't worry." _

_Spencer heard Logan yell. _

"_Rogue!" he screamed. _

"_I have to go," Rogue told her. _

"_Take care of him," Spencer told her. _

_Rogue nodded, "I will." _

_And with that her friend was gone. She went back to Logan to find him curled up. _

"_Who was that?" Logan asked. _

"_Spencer, I finally got to talk to her." _

_Logan turned angry, "Why didn't you give me the phone!" _

_Rogue sat down next to him, "Your sick Logan."_

_He glared at her and looked away, out the window. _

"Well were in Chicago, but we don't exactly know where she is," I sighed.

Eli nodded, "She can find us."

"Is that in the future?" I asked him.

He nodded.

"What about Logan's future?" I asked.

Eli closed his eyes. I waited.

"He's sick; I don't see him getting better soon."

I asked, "But _will_ he get better?"

He shrugged, "I don't know, I can't see it clearly. I'm trying to focus on the Phoenix."

I sighed but understood. As we stood there on the street corner in the chilly wind cabs drove by. She could be anywhere.

Suddenly I heard breaking glass. I looked up to see a sofa falling out of the glass building, right towards us. I pulled Eli out of the way. He closed his eyes again.

"Were going to meet her," he said.

I pulled him into an alley. If she wanted to speak to us she wouldn't do it in the public eye.

"I expected Logan would be with you," I heard a voice say.

As we turned around I caught a glimpse of her fiery red hair. She stood and smiled wickedly at me.

"No, he's not." I told her sternly.

She laughed a bit, "Finally decided to put your friends first, huh? Good for you."

I glared at her. Eli cleared his throat.

"Who are you?" the phoenix asked.

"You killed her, you killed Rosemary," he spat at her.

She merely shrugged, "Who cares, I kill people everyday."

I frowned waiting for her to make her move; she wasn't one to make conversation.

"Relax, Blondie," she told me. "I'm not going to kill you," she said.

"You couldn't even if you wanted to," I told her.

"Don't kid yourself," she smiled. "You're only alive because I want you to be."

I shook my head at her.

She shrugged, "Take that as you like, but you know I could snap your neck in a minute flat."

Now it was my turn to shrug. I wouldn't show fear. I knew different, the chief had told me her powers were fading. But Eli was reckless. He lunged at her. She easily pushed him away throwing him into the brick building on either side of us.

"What do you want from us!" I yelled at her. "Scott doesn't remember anything, he's not going to come after you."

She pointed at me, "But you didn't keep your end of the deal, so you have to pay."

I spat at her, "Give it up already, who the hell cares."

She smiled wickedly, "I do."

She stepped forward and suddenly everything was black. As I awoke I felt the hard metal floor under me. I opened my eyes as I sat up and looked around. I was in the cargo area of a jet. I smiled to myself, for once I was ahead of the phoenix. I put my shield down and contacted Logan.

_He couldn't believe what he had just heard. Was it Spencer's voice, was it a dream? He sat up quickly, startling Rogue as she sat next to him. He closed his eyes tightly to focus. _

"_Logan?" he heard her ask. _

"_I'm here," he said. _

"_Good, listen I need your help." _

_He nodded, "Where are you, what's going on?" _

"_I'm with the phoenix, I need you all to come get me when this jet lands. I'll leave my shield down, have Charles find me with Cerebro." _

_He shook his head, "Wait, what's going on?" he asked. _

"_I don't have time to explain now. I love you Logan, see you soon." _

_And with that she was gone. He got out of bed and went into the bathroom to change. _

"_What's going on?" Rogue asked. _

"_Spencer needs our help," he told her. _

As the jet landed the cargo area shook. I got up slowly grabbing onto the wall for support. As I turned to the door I saw Eli. I kneeled down next to him and felt his neck. He was dead. Suddenly the door opened. I looked out but no one was there. I could see light from the landing door shining in. I went outside to find snow everywhere. There was a cliff next to the jet and a volcano. She was waiting for me.

"I knew you would bring me here," I told her.

She shrugged, "Then you know why you're alive unlike your friend Eli."

I nodded, "You think you're going to use me as a sacrifice." I stated.

She seemed confused.

"I know," I told her. "I know that even though your powers are unequal to anything in this world, they do run out. Every century the phoenix has to sacrifice another powerful mutant to replenish her powers."

She turned angry, "And how could you know that?"

"That Hawaiian chief you let live? He told me."

She growled, "Stop wasting my time."

Just as she finished speaking the volcano went off. I guessed it was calling her, waiting. She lunged forward and grabbed my arms. She tried to pull me off the cliff with her but I wouldn't go. I kicked and thrashed as much as I could. She cursed. She fell on top of me and I kicked her off. She rolled off the side of the cliff. Just as I was about to crush her fingers she spoke up.

"Wait, Logan's sick. Don't you want to know how to help him?"

I shook my head, "I'll figure out a way."

A few minutes after I had thrown her off the cliff the X-Men showed up. I looked up at the jet as the landing came down. Rogue was the first one out of the jet. Logan followed holding his side and slowly walking out. I ran to him and hugged him. He kept one hand on his side but hugged me with the other. I could hear his hoarse breathing in my ear.

"I missed you," he told me.

I leaned away from the hug to look up and smile at him, "I missed you too."

He smiled but suddenly his eyes shut and he fell over onto me.

"Logan!"


	14. I'd do it again

"Rogue?" I asked as I entered the infirmary. "I didn't know you were down here," I told her.

As I got to the end of Logan's bed I noticed she was holding his hand, I raised my eyebrows as she looked up at me.

"I'm sorry," she said shaking her head.

"About what?" I asked.

But before she could answer she belted for the door and ran out of the room.

I ran after her to the elevator, "Rouge?"

She pressed the button and the door shut. I furrowed my brow but decided Logan was more important. I went back to the infirmary and sat where Rogue had been. He opened his eyes slowly.

"Hey sleepy head," I smiled at him.

He gave me a small sleepy smile.

"You're doing a lot better," I told him.

"What happened?" he asked.

"You had the stomach flu, probably from running around in the rain after me. I'm sorry," I told him.

He shook his head, "I do it again."

I smiled. Then I remembered Rogue. "Were you talking to Rogue at all? When I came down here she was sitting with you?"

He shook his head, "I don't think so. Why?"

I shrugged, "She ran out of here when I came down."

He furrowed his brow.

"But that doesn't matter now, you're feeling better right?" I asked him.

He nodded.

"What the hell were you doing in Alaska?" he laughed.

I sighed a smile. I explained to him the Phoenix's curse.

His eyes widened, "So she's gone?"

I shook my head, "Not permanently but for a good hundred years."

He smiled, "Good."

I nodded in agreement. "I'm sorry I left you here like I did. I just didn't want anyone to get hurt, especially not you."

He nodded and grabbed my hand, "It doesn't matter now."

I smiled.

Then he frowned as if he were thinking it over, "Actually, don't do it again," he joked.

I laughed with him and nodded.

"Are you hungry, want me to bring you some dinner?" I asked.

He nodded, "Sure."

I got up but before I left I kissed his cheek.

"You don't see me for a week and that's all I get?" he asked.

"You can have more when you're not sick," I smiled.

He pretended to be mad.

As I went to the kitchen I saw Rogue. She tried to leave but I grabbed her arm.

"Hey, what's going on?" I asked her.

She frowned, "It's my fault."

I sat her down and waited for an explanation.

"I'm the worst friend in the world."

I shook my head and smiled at her, "No, you're not. What happened?"

"When you were gone, I hoped you wouldn't come back. I let myself think that Logan would move on after a while and he would be with me."

I looked down to my hands on the table.

"I'm so sorry," she said.

I shrugged and looked her in the eyes, "He's my husband Rogue. I'm not trying to be rude but there's nothing else I can think to say other than you just have to get over it."

She nodded, "I know, and someday I will."

I shook my head, "I don't think you will."

Her eyes widened at me.

"But because I'm your friend I'll give you the benefit of the doubt. I don't want you out of our lives so do me a favor and don't mention it again." I asked her.

She nodded, "I understand. Thank you Spencer, you really are my best friend."

I nodded and got up.

About a week later Logan was better and we were fooling around in our bedroom.

"Ow," I complained as he lay on top of me.

He stopped kissing my neck to look up at me.

"What?" he laughed.

"You elbowed me in the stomach," I said playfully hitting his arm.

He furrowed his brow at me but blew it off. He kissed me. We kissed for a minute before I felt the same pain. I placed my hands on his naked chest to push him away.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"I felt it again," I told him.

He sighed and rolled off of me. He threw off the blanket and sat up to put his boxers back on.

"Where does it hurt?" he asked.

I touched my stomach just above my underwear. He kissed down my stomach and made me laugh.

"Right here?" he asked running his hand over the spot. I nodded as I watched him.

"Ow," I said as I felt the pain again.

He looked up at me and looked scared.

"What?" I asked.

"I felt that too," he said.

"What's wrong with me?" I asked sitting up.

Suddenly there was a look of realization on his face. He laughed and sat next to me again.

"Logan, I'm serious."

He continued laughing. I slapped his arm.

He turned to me and grabbed my face, as his eyes went wide he smiled, "You're pregnant."

I smiled too before he kissed me.


	15. Preview

_Hey guys, just wanted to let you know that I am working on a new story. Im writing it for Scooby Doo, but its currently untitled. I am finished with the Spencer/X Men stories. Send any questions you have and Ill try to answer them. -Faith.  
_

_Heres a preview for you: _

Synopsis, chapter 1: The gang visits Shaggy's Aunt and Uncle at their new lake house. A visit that seems friendly soon turns to be dangerous when mysterious accidents start happening. Fred surprises Daphne when her plans to go to the dance are denied.

Velma looked down to her GPS, "Yup, Moon Lake." The small cabin seemed to be the only thing for miles. We parked in front of the cabin and Fred got out of the van. "Watch out for the mud, Daph," he told me as he reached out a hand to help me get down from the van. I smiled at him. As he went around opening the back doors for Shaggy and Scooby I noticed large footprints in the mud near the van. I grabbed the flashlight Fred kept in the glove compartment and followed them. They seemed to lead around the back of the house. The tracks stopped at the cellar door which was bolted shut.


End file.
